Firefly FunLoud House
by andres888
Summary: Firefly FunLoud House. El programa mas familiar y divertido de la actualidad, acompaña a nuestro anfitrión y a sus amigos en esta aventura. Una que nunca, pero nunca terminara. (Portada hecha por Juggernautic Ops)
1. 1

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

La pantalla se enciende y la señal esta transmitiendo a un programa de television

La introduccion comenzó. La música agradable y pegadiza para los niños comenzó cuando una nube roja se amplió para revelar una introducción para el espectáculo infantil llamada 'Firefly FunLoud House'. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción de introducción del programa sonó. ~_Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

Una pequeña y pintoresca casa con un viejo televisor junto con un jarrón con rosas rojas, una gran alfombra marrón, un tosco dibujo de una niña colgada en la pared. Había una pequeña ventana que se abría para mostrar algunos girasoles colgando de la percha y una pared azul falsa que se suponía que era el cielo. Había una mesa marrón donde encima había una caja de zapatos con las palabras "Mercy el buitre" escritas en ella.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar a un joven chico alrededor de 12 años, de cabello blancos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras vestía una camiseta roja con cuello, pantalones marrones y zapatos negros, extendió los brazos con júbilo mientras se escuchaban vítores de los niños desde su entrada.

A través de los aplausos y los gritos de los niños, guiñó un ojo al abrir la boca. —¿Me extrañaron, no?—Se escucharon un "si" del 'publico' infantil. —Oh, yo tambien los extrañé!

Se escucharon varios 'aws' de la audiencia cuando el chico señaló hacia adelante. —Pero sabía que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos. Lo vi. En mis sueños. ¡No por nada esta es la Firefly FunLoud House, nuestra casa de la diversión, pequeñas luciernagas! Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y hoy lee presento un show para ustedes.

Los aplausos gritos de los niños se hizo presente y el en cambio se rió... de manera extraña —¡Yowie wowie! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho aquí! Este ... este es mi lugar especial. Y _todas_ mis luciérnagas pueden sentirse seguros aquí. Pero no puedo esperar para mostrarles todo lo que he aprendido.

Se agachó para esconderse de la vista, cuando se levantó. La pantalla comenzó a desvanecerse a negro y volver a la normalidad varias veces a medida que sonaron voces silenciosas. Los ojos de Lincoln estaban cubiertos por sus manos ahora enguantadas que tenían escrito paalabras en ingles como: 'HURT' y 'HEAL' en ellas.

Se escuchó un sonido de bocina de felicitación cuando se quitó las manos enguantadas de los ojos. —Oh... pero primero quiero presentarles a algunos amigos muy especiales que conocí en el camino.

Un buitre de juguete salió de la caja de zapatos mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar quién lo encontraba lindo a juzgar por los sonidos de la audiencia. —Soy Mercy... el buitre.

Desde la ventana, de la nada, apareció una muñeca envuelta en ropa adecuada para un funeral. —¡Hola! Soy Abby... la bruja.

Volvió a Lincoln, que apenas podía contener su emoción. —¡Van a amarlos muy pronto! Pero ahora no es el momento. Quiero contarles algo... yo solía ser un chico muy malo.—Los niños comenzaron a abuchearlo cuando el peliblanco bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Los abucheos continuaron una y otra vez como si estuvieran repitiendo —Ok ... Me lo merezco ... pero confíen en mí, he sido castigado por todos mis errores. A traves de mi familia me ha enseñado eso y aprendi a ser algo mejor.—Los niños que lo abuchearon ahora le aplaudían. —¡Y esa parte de mí ahora está muerta! ¡Pero sí tengo que hacer un recordatorio para mi anterior yo, es que no quiero volver a ser ese patético perdedor bueno para nada _nunca_ _más_!

Un recorte de cartón de Lincoln en su habitual camisa naranja y con pantalones azules apareció cuando estallaron los abucheos mientras Lincoln ahora estaba ahuecando su oreja con la mano enguantada que tenía la palabra 'HURT'. Como si alguien le estuviera diciendo que hiciera algo. Él se rió entre dientes mientras aceleraba la motosierra en sus manos.

Luego se dio la vuelta con la motosierra ahora viva y cortó su propio recorte por la mitad a través del atronador aplauso de la audiencia de niños. Su respuesta fue reírse histéricamente por el estado de la versión ahora bisecada de su yo pasado.

Miró a la cámara. —¡Nuestra diversión recién comienza aquí! ¡Recuerden pequeñas luciérnagas, siempre iluminaré el camino! ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer... es _dejarme entrar_!—Volvió a encender la motosierra mientras la música de introducción sonaba de fondo. —¡Los vere nuevo muy pronto, adios!

La introducción infantil sono con los mismos personajes al principio. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo, y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

De repente se apaga la pantalla.

* * *

** El fanfic mas family friendly de fanfiction. Esto se me ocurrio unos dos dias antes, y pense que cambiar un poco mas la tonalidad de los fanfics del fandom. ¿porque nunca hacer contenido para mas sano para el publico? Y de ahi vino esto, y puedo decir que ha sido lo mejor; corto y divertido.**

**¿No esta de mas seguir el ejemplo, verdad? Si les gusto, opinen y comenten. **


	2. 2

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

La pantalla se prende para comenzar con nuestra televisora favorita.

El programa infantil llamado 'Firefly FunLoud House' comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un ratonero, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción de introducción sonó. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

Lincoln estaba ahora en la habitación vistiendo una camiseta con cuello marrón, pantalones y zapatos. La única diferencia de color era la boina roja que se colocó en su cabeza. Un lienzo y un caballete lo enfrentaban mientras pintaba sobre él. Luego notó que las cámaras estaban rodando y sonrió. –Oh, bonjour. Como puedes ver, me encanta pintar.

Luego levanto se puso en una posicion mas enfocada para que la camara lo viera completamente.—Pintar es una manera de expresar mis sentimientos reprimidos. Y cuando te expresas, nadie puede _lastimarte_ realmente.—Desde su izquierda, un conejo de juguete salió y rebotó alrededor de la mesa de madera.

—¿Qué pasa Linc? ¿Estás pintando algo, amigo?—La cara de Lincoln se volvió de pura alegría al encontrarse con el conejo.

—¡Wow! Es Bun-Bun, el conejo. Si, Bun-Bun estoy pintando, ¿te gustaría ver?

El conejo asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo furiosamente, haciendo que Lincoln se riera entre dientes mientras retiraba lentamente el lienzo del caballete y lo colgaba a la pared junto a su pintura de una niña con el pelo negro. Luego lo mostró a la cámara donde la pintura recien colgada se trataba de una casa en llamas con caras en las ventanas llorando. Unos de horror resonaron en el fondo mientras se colgaba la pintura.

Abby la Bruja apareció de repente, despierta, miró a Lincoln —¡Hey! ¡¿Que es todo ese escandalo?! ¡Porque no estoy de humor para sus juegos!

—¡Yowie wowie!—Agarro la boina con nerviosismo al pecho mientras miraba al conejo ahora aterrorizado. —Mejor corre ahora, Bun-Bun. Abby la Bruja está despierta.

—¡Wow! Mejor me voy de aquí.—Bun-Bun luego desapareció cuando Lincoln volvió su atención a Abby. Tiró la boina y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

Esto solo hizo enojar a Abby cuando su voz se elevó. —¡¿Qué te dije acerca de perder el tiempo en la casa de la diversión?! No aprendiste tu lección de la última vez, ¿verdad? Eres un niño muy malo.

Lincoln retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose lastimado por las palabras de Abby la Bruja, cosa que casi lo hizo tambalearse. —Wow... Tómatelo con calma, Abby. Eso quedo todo en el pasado. Además... lo siento mucho por lo que hice.

Luego miró a la cámara. —Todos ustedes me perdonan, ¿verdad?

Su rostro mostraba signos de nerviosismo, pero habia desaparecido cuando los niños comenzaron a animarlo como si estuvieran orgullosos de lo que ha hecho. Se encogió de hombros ante Abby, quien suspiró. —Bien. Solo manten la boca cerrada cuando estoy tratando de tener mi sueño de belleza.

—Por supuesto.—Le susurró a Abby mientras se alejaba lentamente de la bruja que cerró los ojos pero se quedó donde estaba junto a la ventana. —Shhhhhhh ... esa es Abby la Bruja, es un poco _sociópata_.

Bun-Bun el conejo apareció de nuevo mientras miraba a Lincoln. —¡Oye Lincoln! ¿No es sociópata, como la palabra del día o algo así?

Una bombilla encendida apareció encima de Lincoln cuando se dio cuenta de que el conejo tenía razón. —Sabes Bun-Bun, creo que tienes razón. Sociópata es la palabra del día.

—Sociópata.—Una versión muy colorida de la palabra apareció a su izquierda y la de Bun-Bun cuando una luciérnaga voló a cada letra una vez pronunciada. —SO, CIO, PA, TA. Sociópata.

Él se rió mientras la multitud vitoreaba la palabra del día, su expresión se desvaneció de la nada. —Creo que es todo el tiempo que nos queda para hoy.

Se puso de pie con las manos a la espalda. —Pero recuerden, pequeñas luciérnagas, como siempre, iluminaré el camino. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es _dejarme entrar_. ¡Nos vemos!—Luego se despidió mientras la introducción familiar se reproducía en la pantalla, lo que significaba el final de este episodio.

_~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

La pantalla se apaga.

* * *

**Otro capítulo del fanfic mas Family Friendly del sitio es un hecho. No sabes lo emocionado que estoy por escribir esto, y eso que hay falta unos cuantos shows mas.**

**Espero que les gustara, adios.**


	3. 3

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

La pantalla se prende para comenzar con el programa que todod queremos ver.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación de siempre. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción de introducción sonó. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

Lincoln entró en la casa de diversión con renovado vigor cuando la cabeza de Mercy apareció de la caja de zapatos. Luego regresó al fondo de la caja para hacer... algo. Lincoln no se dio cuenta cuando cerró la puerta en medio de los vítores de los niños que ahora eran más pequeños. —¡Hola pequeñas luciernagas! ¡Bienvenidos a Firefly FunLoud House!

—Bien, hoy... va a ser un día muy, pero muy divertido. ¿No es cierto, Mercy?— Luego miró a su derecha a Mercy, que tenía algo de relleno blanco en la boca.

La respuesta de Mercy fue un eructo que hizo que algo de relleno cayera de nuevo en la caja. Luego comenzó a comer más mientras Lincoln se acercaba a él. —Mercy el buitre, ¿qué tienes ahí en la boca?

El buitre se dio la vuelta. —Oh, no es nada.—Luego volvió a comer mientras Lincoln se reía entre dientes. —Aw, vamos. No seas así. Todos somos amigos aquí en la casa de la diversion. Muéstranos qué hay en la caja.

Mercy se dio la vuelta otra vez. —¡Retrocede hombre! Dije que no era nada.

Los niños gritaron con decepción, lo que provocó que Abby la Bruja se despertara. —¿Qué intentas esconder allí, Mercy?

—¡No es asunto tuyo, Abby! ¡Ahora vuelve a dormir, vieja bruja!—Mercy replicó cuando Lincoln estaba tratando de mantener la paz en la casa de diversión.

—Tranquilos muchachos. Vamos a calmarnos y actuar como tal. Ahora, voy a echar un vistazo a lo que hay en la caja para que todos podamos seguir adelante. Déjame ver que hay allí.

Mercy se dio la vuelta mientras miraba a Lincoln como un depredador. —Wow, tómalo con calma, Mercy.

Luego agarró el cuerpo en ruinas de Bun-Bun el cinejo cuando su rostro se convirtió en uno de horror. Pero de repente un segundo despues cambio extrañamente a una sonrisa al ver el resultado de la carnicería hecha por el buitre, pero volvio al mismo antes de responder. —¡Yowie wowie! ¿Este es Bun-Bun? ¿Que le has hecho?

Mercy gruñó. —Desprecio a ese conejito tonto. Estaba tratando de obligarme a adherirme a su cosmovisión bohemica y a todas sus estúpidas ideologías.

La respuesta fue un abucheo de los niños cuando Lincoln extendió el cadáver de Bun-Bun que estaba hecho trizas. Luego sacudió la cabeza decepcionado. —Oh, Mercy. Está perfectamente bien expresarte de la forma que quieras. Ya sea pintando una pintura, volando un cometa o destrozando a Bun-Bun. Pero...

Los guantes con las palabras 'HURT' y 'HEAL' aparecieron junto con una sonrisa maníaca de Lincoln antes de mirar a un Mercy más asustado que asentía a lo que el peliblanco estaba hablando. —El punto es que puedes ser perdonado, pase lo que pase. Al igual que yo. De hecho, creo que deberías ser recompensado.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que dices, Lincoln?

—Creo que sí. Es hora de la fiesta.—Lincoln se rió entre dientes mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol maravillosas mientras varios niños de diferentes edades estaban pegados al suelo en una posición de sentado indio. Lucharon por salir ya que había cadenas que los mantenían allí. Sin embargo, sus rostros mostraban lo aburridos que estaban o... lo ausentes que realmente estaban.

Lincoln se arrodilló ante ellos. —Parece que el tiempo se ha acabado aqui—Luego se echó a reír mientras agarraba un cordero de peluche. —Y recuerden pequeñas luciérnagas. Siempre iluminaré el camino, todo lo que tienes que hacer es _dejarme entrar._

—¡Adiós!—Se despidió con la mano. —Los veo la proxima semana.

La cancion introductoria del programa empezó a sonar, lo que significaba el final de este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

**¡Volvimos otra semana mas, amigos! Y eso que aun no termina esto... realmente me alegro la atencion que le estan dando y espero que le sigan dando apoyo a esta historia tan family friendly para poder fomentar historias mas saludables para nuestra comunidad.**

**Ahi les digo, el siguiente capitulo sera el doble de largo, pero siendo tan corto como siempre. Pero si que sera interesante que nos ofreceran la siguiente semana en la casa de la diversión... y en otro lugar.**

**Eso es todo por mi parte, adios.**


	4. 4

**Loud House no es mio, sino de su creador y cadena, y bla bla.**

* * *

La pantalla se enciende dando comienzo al programa favorito de todos.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación de todos los anteriores capitulos. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción de introducción sonó. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

Pero cuando mostró la casa no había nadie allí: —¡Oigan! Estoy aquí.—La cámara se movió de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo, pero no había señales del presentador Lincoln en ninguna parte.

—No ahí, tontito. ¡Aqui!—La cámara luego regresó a donde Mercy y Abby estaban anteriormente y misteriosamente todos estaban allí. Bun-Bun el conejo(que "misteriosamente" habia revivido despues de lo que sucedio en el anterior capitulo) estaba en la silla temblando de miedo mientras llevaba una tirita en el ojo. Lincoln estaba entre Mercy y Abby. —¡Yowie wowie! ¡Me encontraste! Y me alegro de que lo hayas hecho porque quiero mostrarles a todos... un secreto.

Luego se llevó el dedo a la boca para callar a los niños que hacían ruidos de intriga y sorpresa. —Shhhhh...

—¿Me despertaste para esto? Es mejor que sea bueno.—Los ojos de Abby se abrieron mientras miraba a los otros tres.

Mercy asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, apuremos esto. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oh, vamos, amigos.—Suspiró profundamente pero mantuvo su sonrisa jubilosa. —Ya casi es hora de que le muestre al mundo lo que realmente he estado trabajando. Pero... no puedo hacerlo solo. Necesitaré la ayuda de todas mis pequeñas luciérnagas y de ustedes, así que... _¡¿Quién está conmigo?!_

Se rió mientras los niños vitoreaban. —Oh, eso solo calienta mi alma. Pero no se preocupen.—Señaló a su cabeza. —Hay mucho espacio en este viejo comienzo, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez aprendí a aprovecharlo...

Imágenes con las palabras 'HURT' y 'HEAL' aparecieron esporádicamente mientras hablaba con la cámara, con las manos detrás de la espalda. —Y se como _controlarlo_.

Su sonrisa cayó de inmediato. —Entonces, ¿qué dicen... quieren ver mi secreto?

Cuando escucho el grito de "Si" de los infantes, solamente contesto de forma mas... perturbadora. —Bien, ustedes lo decidieron, ahora... **_dejenme entrar._**

Luego se volteo hacia donde estaba la puerta cuando Mercy abrió la boca en estado de shock y comenzó a temblar de terror. Bun-Bun se encogió cerca de la silla mientras rogaba que _se_ detuviera. Los ojos y la boca de Abby se abrieron sorprendidos cuando...

_**—¡DEJAME ENTRAR!**_

Todo se volvió negro antes de que la casa de la diversión se convirtiera en algo siniestro mientras Lincoln repetía las palabras 'Déjame entrar' mientras el sonido de fondo interpretaba una versión distorsionada y lenta de 'Estrellita donde estas".

Lincoln se dio la vuelta para revelar esta nueva...apariencia. Ahora estaba vestido con ropa más siniestra con una máscara facial retorcida y largas trenzas de cabello castaño oscuro. Luego miró a la cámara.

—**Yowie**** wowie... ¡_Déjame entrar!_**

_(Estatica)_

De repente, se cortó la transmisión del programa. Y de inmediato la señal cambio a otra, de una cadena de noticias. Se encontraba la reportera Katherine Mulligan en el estudio donde se transmitia el noticiero. Un titular aparecio como noticia de importancia: _Joven fue encontrado muerto en un parque publico_. El rostro de Chandler fue mostrado, su expresion parecía presenciar la misma muerte ante sus ojos.

—Noticias de última hora: El joven de doce años, Chandler Mason fue encontrada muerto esta mañana en el parque publico aquí en Royal Woods. La policía señala que la causa de la muerte fue estrangulamiento a pesar de los numerosos moretones y laceraciones en el chico de doce años.

Ella suspiró tristemente. —Todavía no hemos recibido noticias de la policia o de la familia del asesinado, sin embargo, es posible que hayamos atrapado al culpable. Este video muestra a Chandler siendo arrastrado con fuerza por alguien de su misma edad que llevaba una máscara facial antes de que el sospechoso metiera la mano en la boca y la garganta de la víctima para ahogarlo lentamente. matándolo. Tenemos que advertirle, que lo que vera a continuacion es de naturaleza grafica.

_Chandler estaba siendo arrastrado por una persona que tenia una máscara que llevaba Lincoln hace un momento en el programa. Sin embargo, todavía lo estaban arrastrando, independientemente de la resistencia como lo demuestran las fuertes marcas de arañazos. Luego miro al asaltante enmascarado con una mirada de miedo absoluta —¡No, no! ¡Lo siento! No quise ha-_

_Fue silenciado por el enmascarado metiéndole la mano por la boca y comenzó a ahogarlo. Chandler trató de pelear pero el asesino gritó y gritó mientras continuaba con su acción. Lentamente, Chandler estaba perdiendo a medida que sus fuerzas se debilitaban cada vez más._

_La persona con la mascara gritó con total euforia. _—_¡Nunca olvido! ¡Un mal día nunca se olvida! ¡JA JA JA!_

El video se detuvo cuando Katherine parecía disgustada de ver lo que lo mas seguro es que todos los espectadores que estaban viendo esto desde sus casas. —El sospechoso en cuestión es Lincoln Loud, de la misma edad que su victima. El joven fue reportado como desaparecido despues de huir de casa por las autoridades, esto causo sospechas entre la policis de que el chico lo mas seguro es que fuera abusado y maltratado por su familia. Pero las investigaciones posteriores no lograron encontrar ninguna evidencia que confirmaran esta suposicion ni la familia del chico tampoco sabia la causa de porque el unico hijo varon se habia ido.

—Pero recientemente reapareció para convertirse en el anfitrión de un famoso programa infantil llamado 'Firefly FunLoud House'. Un reporte nos dicen que el número de niños desaparecidos han sido mostrados en su programa. La policía está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar las conexiones en torno a esto. La búsqueda de Lincoln Loud está en proceso, pero su ubicación sigue siendo un misterio. Si tiene alguna información sobre su paradero o si lo ha visto-

(Estatica)

La transmisión de Firefly FunLoud House regreso antes de que la reportera dijera algo mas.

Lo primero que se mostro fue a Lincoln, que ahora sostenía un plato que cubría su rostro con la máscara facial de su otra persona dibujada de manera infantil. Las imágenes destellaron de esa versión viciosa mientras la bajaba lentamente para mostrar a Lincoln con un aspecto más enojado antes de volver a su expresión normal de felicidad y risas.

—Hola... ¿Disfrutaron mi secreto?—Se rió junto con los vítores de los niños. —Sabía que lo harían.

Su cabeza señaló el plato del dibujo infantil de su oscuro alter ego. —Me gusta llamarlo El Demonio. Pero no se preocupen, él está aquí para _protegernos_. La verdad es que las personas dicen y hacen cosas malas. Yo mismo he hecho eso antes... y no saben cuanto me he arrepentido de eso.

Parecía abatido por decir eso. —A veces no tengo la confianza, a veces me resulta difícil ser valiente para hacer las cosas por ti mismo.—Miró con nostalgia el plato con la cara dibujada del El Demonio y luego la pintura de la casa en llamas colgada en la pared. —Especialmente cuando estoy solo.

—Pero cuando hago esto.—Lentamente colocó el dibujo del plato del Demonio en su rostro cuando los gruñidos del El Demonio comenzaron a escucharse en el fondo. Lincoln rápidamente se lo quito de nuevo.

Su rostro se contorsionó a uno de ira. —Puedo ser lo que _yo_ quiera ser.—Las imágenes del El Demonio mirando a la cámara parpadearon antes de que Lincoln se riera rápidamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Preguntó Abby ya que acababa de despertar del alboroto que el peliblanco causó. —Simplemente no quieres admitir lo enfermo que estas.

Se rió histéricamente mientras miraba a Abby. —No estoy enfermo, Abby. Y lo _sabes._

—¿Que eres ahora, un médico?—Abby replicó, pero su respuesta provocó que una bombilla encedida apareciera en la cabeza de Lincoln. Luego se agachó y cuando regresó, ahora llevaba una bata blanca sobre la ropa, un estetoscopio en el cuello y un portapapeles en el que estaba escribiendo.

Después de algunas escrituras y firmas exageradas en el papel, miró a Abby. —Ah-ha. El diagnóstico está aqui. Justo como lo esperaba, Abby la bruja; _yo_ no estoy enfermo. Y tu eres una mentirosa.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz por una vez?

Comenzó a arrodillarse riéndose cuando sus palmas golpearon sus rodillas. —Oh, Abby, eres tan tonta. Nunca te dejaré _descansar_.

Parecía muy triste mientras su cabeza se inclinaba. —No puedo soportar más esto, no quiero vivir en este limbo.

Lincoln volvió a mirar a la cámara con sorpresa en la cara. Su portapapeles cayó de sus manos, incluido el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. —¡Yowie wowie! ¿Alguien acaba de decir _limbo_!

De repente aparecieron dos niños sosteniendo un palo con Lincoln detrás de él, ahora iba a jugar al limbo. —Ahora recuerden mis pequeñas luciérnagas. Siempre iluminaré el camino. Y todo lo que tienen que hacer es-

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para cruzar la línea del limbo, todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y por un momento una parte de su cara se convirtió en la apareciera del El Demonio. —Déjarme _**entrar.**_

La introducción familiar sono en la pantalla que significa el final de este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará_

* * *

_**¿Les gusto este secreto?**_


	5. 5

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

La pantalla se enciende, pero parece que no comenzara con el programa habitual de siempre.

La señal empieza con un reporte de noticias; Katherine Mulligan estaba en el estudio para decirlas. —Noticias de ultima hora: Se reporta la desaparicion de todos lo miembros de una familia de 12 personas en total.

Se muestra la imagen completa de la familia, pero con la cara tachada de cierta persona. —Estos eran nada mas de ni nada mas que la familia Loud. Aunque solo sean rumores; todo parece indicar que el causante de todo esto es Lincoln Loud y sus contactos. Despues de lo que sucedido estas semanas en lo mostrado en su programa; ¿es especie de vengaza colectiva? ¿tendra mas victimas? ¿acabara con esto algun día?

—Si ha visto a este individuo, no dude en llamar-

(estatica)

Se interrupio la señal cuando el programa de 'Firefly FunLoud House' por fin comenzo, con la misma presentación de siempre. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción de introducción sonó. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

Lincoln estaba martillando un letrero en la puerta de la casa de diversión que decía: "Abandona toda esperanza de que salgas de _aquí". _Luego miró hacia atrás y notó la cámara que lo estaba grabando. —Konichiwa. Oh, no se preocupes por mí. Solo estoy haciendo mucho trabajo aquí en la casa de la diversión.

Se escucharon ruidos fuertes cuando Bun-Bun tenía un matamoscas en sus manos mientras mantenía alejado a un hambriento Mercy el buitre. —Wow, wow, wow. Santo guacamoles, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Bun-Bun miró a Lincoln. —Oh Lincoln, Mercy estaba tratando de comerme otra vez.—Su cabeza se sacudió de izquierda a derecha. —Eso no está bien, viejo. No soy comida.

Mercy explicó sus acciones con cierta maleza. —Es la ley de la jungla, tonto conejito.

Lincoln suspiró mientras estaba decepcionado por lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo en la casa de diversión. —¡Basta ustedes dos!—Golpeó la mesa que sorprendió a los dos animales. —¿Quieren que mande a llamar al El Demonio?

Las imágenes del Demonio aparecieron cuando los dos dejaron de pelear y en su lugar comenzaron a temblar de miedo por lo que Lincoln acababa de decir. Él sonrió. —No lo creo.

Sus manos ahora estaban enguantadas con 'HURT' y 'HEAL'. —Que el destino destino lo decida.–Se llevó las dos manos a las orejas mientras una miríada de voces silenciosas sonó y Lincoln reflexionó sobre cuál era el mejor curso de acción.

Se rio mientras miraba al conejo. —Es tu día de suerte, Bun-Bun.

La escena se convirtió en Bun-Bun en la parte superior de una mesa cuando un foco estaba sobre él en una habitación oscura de la casa de la diversión. Era como si fuera un testigo testificando en el estrado. —Tengo que decir, amigo. No es genial comer a tus amigos, no importa lo hambriento que estés.

Lincoln de repente estaba detrás del conejo mientras continuaba hablando. —Ahora que lo pienso, no me siento seguro aquí. Tal vez es hora de que exponga lo que realmente está sucediendo en la casa de diversión, amigo.

Fue silenciado por la mano de Lincoln que decía 'HURT', el animal fue recogido por una nariz ahora de payaso con Lincoln que tenía un poco de maquillaje de payaso en los ojos. —Ahora, ¿por qué irías y harías algo así?

Se echó a reír cuando tiró al conejo Bun-Bun al suelo y agarró un gran mazo con la cara del demonio a un lado. Conejo suplicó piedad. —No ¡No lo hagas, Lincoln!

Lincoln seguía riéndose mientras conducia el arma grande hacia Bun-Bun hasta que estaba sangrando un cierto líquido rojo y sus entrañas se mostraban. Lincoln dejó caer el mazo y se arrodilló para buscar a su amigo. —Bun-Bun, ¿estás bien?

Lo levantó y parecía angustiado, pero luego metió un dedo dentro de las entrañas del conejo y lo lamió. —Hmm ... le falta un poco de sabor.—Una bombilla apareció sobre la cabeza de Lincoln. —Sé cómo hacerlo aún más _sabroso._

Miro al publico para darles un pequeño anuncio. —Hoy les traemos a unos invitados especiales a este episodios, miren quienes son:

Luego, la oscuridad rodeó la habitación, después de unos segundos, una luz los ilumino hacia los recien invitados; eran nada mas ni menos que Lynn Sr y Rita, los padres de los Loud, con las extremidades clavadas en el suelo, mientras Lincoln tenía las manos sobre el fiel mazo. Ambos adultos miraron con miedo mientras Lincoln se acercaba a ellos.

—Li...Lincoln?—dijo debilmente Lynn mientras veia a su hijo con esa siniestra sonrisa.

—Lo siento por no avisarles de esto. Pero era necesario las sorpresas.—Le dio una palmadas en la cara a su padre para hacerlo obligar a que bajara la cabeza boca a bajo al suelo.

—N-No queriamos esto su-sucediera...—suplico Rita como si su vida dependiera de eso. Lo que era verdad. —T-Te amamos...

—Lo entiendo, mama. Pero a veces el amor duele. Y yo.—Empezo a balancear su mazo mientras se reia a carcajadas. —Los amo.—Luego levanto su mazo. —¡Mucho!—Bajo con fuerza el mazo directamente a la cabeza de Lynn padre.

La cámara solo enfocó la cara de Lincoln mientras la sangre salpicaba mientras los gritos de horror de la mujer se hicieron resonar y Lincoln seguía riéndose de alegría. Después de hacer eso, prosiguio hacer lo mismo con su madre aun a pesar de las suplicas que le estaba haciendo. El se mostro sastifecho con el resultado.

Despues de un minuto, la camara mostro ahora los cuerpos sin cabezas de los adultos. El cuerpo de Rita se retorcía mientras Lincoln se arrodillaba y colocaba un dedo en su sangre y luego lo lamía.

Saltó de alegría. —¡Yowie wowie! ¡Está _delicioso_!—Los niños comenzaron a vitorear mientras señalaba con el dedo ensangrentado a la cámara. —Lo que me recuerda, tengo algo que mostrarles.

Luego el enfoque de la camara cambio a Lincoln de pie con la puerta detrás de él cuando la habitación parecía limpia, mientras sotenis un frasco en su mano que tenía un poco de líquido rojo. —El episodio de hoy es presentado por 'La mermelada de papas". No podría haber hecho sin ustedes y mis queridos amigos.

Se rio entre dientes. —Les _encantará_ esta nueva mermelada. Fue un poco difícil de moler todo. Pero ustedes mis pequeñas luciérnagas disfrutarán de esto. Comienzen cada mañana con un gran desayuno, despues de todo es la comida mas importante del dia.

Él sonrió a la cámara nuavmente. —Y recuerden mis pequeñas luciérnagas, siempre iluminaré el camino. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer es-

El Demonio gruñó cuando todo lo que se escuchó fue que él gritaba. **—¡DEJARME ENTRAR!—**Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar a la cámara y luego despidió. —Adiós, hasta luego. Y nos veremos muy pronto, Hermana mayor.

La introducción familiar sonó en la pantalla significando asi el final de este episodio. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

**¡Esto aun no acabara! Solo seguira una linea.**


	6. 6

**Loud House no es mio, sino de ya saben quienes.**

* * *

La pantalla se enciende y nos transmite el programa de hoy, ya saben cual es.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación de siempre. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

La camara nos mostro a Lincoln, que estaba regando sin agua con una regadera de juguete. El objetivo es el falso jardín de flores fuera de la ventana de la casa de ña diversión. Se escucharon sonidos de agua en el fondo, Lincoln luego miró a la cámara y sonrió. —Oh, hola.

Guardó la regadera. —Como puedes ver, ahora estoy haciendo jardinería. Son como nuestras mentes ... Y todo lo que necesitan es un poco de agua-

Luego comenzó a regar el jardín nuevamente, luego señaló el cielo. —Un poco de sol.—Luego dejó de regar las flores. —Entonces hará que tus ideas creceran.

—Pero algunas ideas están llenas de gusanos.—Aparecieron imágenes de gusanos infestando el suelo que hicieron que los niños gritaran de terror y asco. —Y eso no es bueno.

—La gente a lo largo de tu vida siempre te mentirá por algun otro motivo.—Aplaudió dos veces cuando comenzó a pensar. —Por ejemplo, apuesto a que sus padres les han dicho que el mundo es redondo porque que han viajado por todo el mundo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. —No lo creo. Pero hey, ¿es una buena mentira, no? No los culpo, no muchos saben la verdad...—Luego su risa disminuyó cuando termino su oración. —Es por eso...

Frunció el ceño mientras sus brazos iban y venían. —... que se lo que se siente ser diferente cuando lo _sabes_. Y nadie lo comprende.—Las imágenes del El Demonio abrazándose a sí mismo rápidamente aparecieron en la pantalla.

—¡Y por eso construí este lugar para nosotros!—Más imágenes del El Demonio mirando y moviéndose aparecieron antes de recortar al Lincoln normal. —Para que todos podamos estar juntos, entendernos y protegernos de nuestro _enemigos_. Algun dia espero que todos lo entiendan...

Todos los diversos personajes con Abby, Mercy y Bun-Bun ahora de pie mientras miraban a la cámara. Lincoln luego se quitó los guantes, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. —Y para eso quiero que todos se unan a nosotros _aquí_. Donde la diversión... nunca, pero nunca tiene que _terminar._

Abby entonces dijo. —¡Únete a nosotros!

—¡Unete a nosotros!—Bun-Bun le siguio el ejemplo.

—¡Unete a nosotros!—Mercy tambien lo hizo.

Lincoln con las manos extendidas comenzó a reír. De repente se detuvo mientras miraba a la cámara. —La gente adora lo que temen. El _miedo ... es ... poder._ Y ese poder nos protege, pero tambien castiga. Y esta vez tenemos a un invitado a quien debe unírsenos para ser protegida.

Entonces las luces del lugar se apagan por un momento, y cuando vuelve la luz, la camara se enfoca en donde el "invitado" estaba presente.

No era nada mas ni nada menos que Lori, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla, pero totalmente amordazada. Su expresion mostraba confusión al principio, pero al ver a Lincoln... su rostro perdio todo su brillo y se horrorizó al verlo. Mas cuando este se le acercaba.

Mientras hacia eso, ella intento de cualquier forma escapar, pero fue un intento inútil. Cuando Lincoln estuvo cara a cara con ella, se paralizo del miedo mientras miraba la siniestra sonrisa del peliblanco.

—Hola, Lori.—Le dijo mientras le quito la cinta de la boca para que ella pudiera hablar. —Es bueno tenerte aqui para que te nos unas.

Ela no respondio de inmediato. —¿Que carajos te paso, Lincoln...?—Pregunto en voz baja, mientras poco a poco se estaba alterando. — Esto... ¡esto es una locura! ¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿Porque lo haces? ¿Que quieres hacernos?

—Calma, Lori. Se que estas emocionada por esto, pero necesitas controlarte y _dejarme entrar.—_Se puso a volver a poner los guantes e intento acercar su mano a la boca de Lori, pero ella movio su cabeza para otro lado en un intento de negarse. Esto detuvo un poco lo que Lincoln iba a hacer.

—¿Que te hecho para ser todo esto? ¿que te hicimos, Lincoln?—Casi en suplica, Lori pidio una respuesta a eso.

Lincoln agacho la cabeza, sin que la cámara captara su rostro. Pero aun asi le respondio a su hermana. —Ese es el punto, no hicieron nada. Yo soy el que hago algo, y lo hago por tu bien, asi que...

Cuando subio su cabeza, El Demonio ahora estaba presente, y Lori se dio cuenta que esto ya estaba sentenciado. **—¡DEJAME ENTRAR!**

Bruscamente la agarro del cuello con su mano derecha mientras que su otra mano la metio dentro de la boca hasta la garganta de Lori. Estando totalmente atada, no pudo llegar mostrar resistencia, solo podia dar gritos sin aire mientras El Demonio la intentaba ahogar.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, la mayor de los Loud habia perdido todas las fuerzas para seguir respirando, dando por terminada la tarea del El Demonio.

El Demonio quito su mano dentro de la boca de Lori y prosiguió a volver a ser el Lincoln normal. Miro a la audiencia primero y luego al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, con una sonrisa satisfacción en su rostro.

—Ya todo esta hecho.—Luego volvió su atención al publico.—Y recuerden, mis pequeñas luciernagas. Sigan al líder, síganme... Únete a nosotros... porque iluminaremos el camino... solo tiene que _dejarme entrar._

La pantalla se desvaneció a negro ya que la última imagen era la del El Demonio riéndose mientras miraba a la cámara. Esta vez no hubo una cancion de cierre.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿O ya de por si asqueroso por lo que se viene despues? Porque no sera el unico en donde veremos este tipo de cosas... y habra sorpresas que descubriran en un futuro que afectaran el programa.**


	7. 7

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

La pantalla se enciende y esta listo para que comienze el programa favorito de todos... hasta que la señal se interrumpe y se nos muestra otra cosa.

Era una habitación a oscuras que apenas se podia ver algo debido a la luz de la cámara. Y la figura mostrada a la camara era una pequeña niña no mas de 4 años, con pelo castaño y lentes de contacto puestos atada a una silla. La niña mostro una expresion neutral ante su posicion, como si no le importara lo que estuviese sucediendo.

Esta era Lisa Loud. La segunda menor y la niña genio de la familia.

El hombre detras de la camara le enseña un cartel que decia: _¿Que opinion tienes sobre Firefly FunLoud House?_

—¿Realmente necesito responder a esa pregunta, hombre de la camara?—Pregunto Lisa en un tono seco. —No tengo nada que opinar sobre este intento de programa infantil, sino de quien lo hizo.

Miro a la camara discretamente. —¿A que intentas jugar con esto, Lincoln?—pregunto Lisa.

—Cuando te vimos en televisión, cada uno de nosotros nos preguntabamos como terminaste asi despues de escapar de nuestra residencia o como incluso conseguiste convencer a una cadena televisiva de hacer todo esto.—Explico a detalle la genio. —Pero lo que mas me llamo mi atencion fue tus confusos comportamientos...

—Uno mostrabas un auto odio a ti mismo o mas bien a tu "yo" anterior, otro mostraban desprecio a nosotras, en otro te mostrabas afectado por causa de la soledad.—Dio punto por punto. —Esto se hubiera detectado como un caso de transtorno de bipolaridad grave si no fuera porque presentaste a esta abominación llamada El Demonio.

—Esta invención tuya como doble personalidad solo me ha generado problemas para buscar una conclusion logica a su existencia en ti en base a los asesinatos que has causado, los secuestros de esos niños y nuestra captura para usarnos en tu programa. ¿Para que hacer todo eso?—Analizo la niña genio.

—La verdadera pregunta que deberian hacerme es: ¿Que es El Demonio?

(estatica)

Regeresando a la programacion. Firefly Fun House comenzó finalmente con la misma presentación de siempre. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción de introducción sonó. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

Lincoln estaba emocionado porque las mesas estaban unidas y la puerta de la casa de la diversión había desaparecido repentinamente. —¡Yowie wowie!—Mercy salió de su caja de zapatos mientras Bun-Bun aparecía junto a Lincoln.

Saludó a la cámara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Hola, mis pequeñas luciernagas!

Entonces fue recibido por los aplausos y gritos de los niños del público.

—Siempre es bueno ser recibido de increible manera.—Luego levanto la mano para silencionar al público, y se aclaro la garganta para decir unas palabras. —El episodio de hoy estara dedicado a responder a la llamada de mi querida hermana, Lisa.

Los vítores de los niños se hicieron presentes de nuevo, causando una gran sonrisa en el peliblanco—Oh Lisa, realmente me alegra que seas lo suficientemente buena para participar en el show. Aunque no me gustaba que hicieras experimentos conmigo en el pasado, puedo apreciar el trabajo que has hecho y a tan joven edad. Eres una persona que realmente eres muy inteligente.

—Asi es.—Respondio el conejito de peluche.

—Eso no se puede negar, aunque _literalmente_, es muy antipática.—Dijo Mercy, pero su tono de voz se habia vuelto mas... aspero.

Comenzó a frotarse los dedos nerviosamente y miró hacia abajo. —Pero en cuanto al _Demonio_ ... él no es un gran admirador tuyo. No importa cuántas veces le digamos lo increíblemente increíble que eres.

Él se rió entre dientes y luego le dio a la cámara dos pulgares hacia arriba. —Y digamos que El Demonio no se tomo tan bien tus declaraciones.

Continuó riéndose y luego comenzo a hablar. —Y sinceramente hasta a mí parece insultante. Creo que debo aclararte unas cosas, Lisa. El Demonio no es abominacion, tampoco una doble personalidad ni algo creado por mi... _El_ _Demonio_ es un hombre... que castiga y protege.

Su sonrisa abandonó su rostro mientras miraba seriamente a la cámara. —El Demonio... es poder, y tiene el poder saber la _verdad_, su existencia sirve para que yo este dispuesto a escoger a quienes me dejan entrar. Pero el no quiere que lo comparta contigo.

Luego cambio su expresion a una pequeña sonrisa disimulada. —¿Sabes porque no le agradas a El Demonio? Porque niegas tus emociones humanas y no sientes remordimiento o algo sentir algun sentimiento de empatia con tus acciones.

—Una persona que cree saberlo todo solo por el hecho de ser una genio, que se cree superior moralmente a otros y encima los tratarlos como seres inferiores no es algo que le guste a el. Puedes ser alguien que ayuda al mundo con sus descubrimientos, Lisa ¿pero lo haces para aumentar tu infinito ego o porque te importan el beneficio de los demas? Una persona asi no debe ser protegida, debe ser **castigada**.

Lincoln sacudio un poco su cabeza despues de decir eso y hablo otra vez delante de la cámara. —Pero yo no creo que tenga que ser así. Se que puedes cambiar, Lisa. Aunque fue dificil convencer a El Demonio de esto, se que puedes hacerlo con saber la verdad y darle un giro a tu vida, llegar ser abierta con los demás y ayudarnos contra _Ellos_ o _Otros_. Esto ya no es un juego... esto es la realidad... y lo único que debes hacer para apegarte a ella es... _Dejarme entrar._

Luego su expresion cambio a una decepcion. —Pero ya no hay tiempo para que ustedes vean esto, mis pequeñas luciernagas.—Se escucho un "aws" del publico igualmente decepionado. —Lo se lo se, igual recuerden mis pequeñas luciernagas. Yo iluminare el camino, y ustedes solo deben-

El frunció el ceño. —_Déjarme entrar.—_La pantalla se vuelve oscura cuando muestra al El Demonio riéndose mientras mira directamente a la cámara.

La introducción inicial del programa regreso, dando por finalizado este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

**¿Ser o no ser castigado?**


	8. 8

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

La pantalla se enciende, y da comienzo a el programa mas family friendly de todos.

Firefly FunLoud House empezo nuevamente con la misma presentación que he,os estado presenciado. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

La camara empieza a filmar la casa de la diversion, pero no habia un sola alma presente frente a la camara. Pero de repente, Lincoln aparecio de la nada haciendo su alegre presentacion.

—¡Hola a todos!—Saludo felizmente el peliblanco a todos, haciendo reaccionar positivamente al publico.

—Como veran, el programa anterior respondimos al mensaje de mi hermana Lisa y no terminaron viendo como se unía. Y se que se preguntaran: ¿Que paso con ella?—Hizo la cuestion. —Ya veran en unos momentos. Aunque debo decir que El Demonio no fue muy amable con ella para que pudiera dejarme entrar.

_Las imágenes del El Demonio riéndose ante la cámara junto con una Lisa ensangrentada, golpeada y con la cabeza abierta aparecieron esporádicamente._

_Lincoln miró a la cámara y sonrió. —Déjame entrar .—Luego cambió al El Demonio con una mano apuntando a la cámara como si apuntara a la audiencia.** —****¡Déjame entrar!**_

_—_Pero eso es un asunto que ya no tiene mucha importancia ahora.—Lincoln dejo de lado el tema, regresando a la programación actual. —Ahora, mis pequeñas luciernagas. Hoy tendremos a un nuevo integrante que se unira _permanentemente_ a la casa de la diversion juntos los demás. Asi que, denle una bienvenida a Cerebro, el raton.

Apunto hacia al otro lado, y la camara como si siguiera indicacion, se movio hacia donde apunto el peliblanco. De ahi aparecio un ratón de peluche, que llevaba puestas unas gafas y su cabeza era...un poco mas grande de lo normal.

El público infatil reacciono positivamente ante el nuevo miembro del elenco. El raton no parecio importarle mucho este recibimiento mientras se acercaba al presentador peliblanco.

—Saludos, autoridad maxima de este programa.—La voz del ratón era un poco mas... plana, casi como si no mostrara mucha emocion.

—Li-digo, Cerebro.—Lincoln se corrigio rapidamente, antes de seguir. —No tienes que ser tan detalladamente... formal, puedes llamarme Lincoln.

—Lo tomare en cuenta.

—Bien.—Junto sus propias manos manos felizmente. —Es hora de que conozcas a los otros.

Caminaro al otro lado del estudios donde se encontraban el resto(Abby, Bun-Bun y Mercy) haciendo... ¿Nada?

—Hola, chicos.—Saludo a sus queridos amigos, y estls les respondieron con un "hola Lincoln". —He venido a darles a conocer a nuestro nuevo intragrante de la casa, Cerebro.—Le indico al raton que se presentara

—Hola seres de inteligencia emocional.—Saludo Cerebro el raton a su manera.

—Es bueno tener mas compañia en este lugar.—Comento alegremente Bun-Bun.

—Con tal de que no seas una molestia con ese cabezota tuya, eres bienvenido cuando quieras.—Respondio Abby de la forma mas "amable" posible.

—Hmm... estoy considerando remplazar al conejo contigo como mi presa.—Dijo tentativamente Mercy.

—Hay mas posibilidades de que eso ocurra a que el oryctolagus(conejo) de ahi no termine muerto en aproximadamente...—Cerebro miro su reloj improvisado para verificar la hora. —Un minuto.

—¡Oye! Eso muy ofensivo.—Declaro el conejo antes de pasaran unos silenciosos segundos.

.

.

.

Para que luego unas de las luces de iluminación aplastara el pobre conejito, matándolon en el acto. Todos habian visto esto y no reaccionaron.

—Buenoooo...—Dijo Lincoln, ignorando lo que apenas acaba de su suceder. —Es bueno ver que se lleven bien todos, creo que ya es hora de-

Y luego un recuerdo le vino de golpe. —¡Yowie Wowie! Lo había olvidado.—Luego centro su atencion de nuevo en el publico infantil. —Creo que es muy anticlimatico decir esto, pero hoy tenemos un invitado en especial, o mas bien DOS invitados especiales en el programa.

—Gemelas. Nacieron de un mismo vientre, una adelantada a otra; una es una sucia niña amante de los animales, una futura mecánica y una gran amante del pastel con lodo, la otra es una niña con la apariencia de un princesa, señorita modelo y tiene el ego y la maleza de una reina, pero tiene un buen corazon cuando quiere. Se llevan como perros y gatos, pero son inseparables... ni la muerte los separa de eso.

—¡Denle a una bienvenida a Lana y Lola!—Apunto al otro lado de la casa de la diversion, en donde la cámara se enfoco y ahi se encontraron a las gemelas Loud... en un mismo cuerpo.

Era la imagen perfecta de unos gemelos siameses. Cada parte superior del cuerpo una de las dos gemelas juntada con la otra, aunque aun conservaban sus vestuarios anteriores; Lola don su vestido rosa y Lana con su overol azul, pero cortado por la zona media. Y por la expresión y reaccion de ambas partes superiores de las ahora gemelas siameses, estaba horrorizadas por el resultado.

Lincoln se río de esto. —Vaya, parece que la cirugía ha sido un completo exito. Ahora...—Antes de que pudiera continuar, frunció un poco el ceño y se tapo la cara con la cabeza baja. —¿Como que no se te ocurrió algo bueno esta vez?—Aunque susurro, se pudo escuchar su voz. —Tuvimos dos semanas para hacer eso, y no pensaste en nada mejor? Pensé que lo sabias todo.—Un toque de molestia se noto en el susurro. —Bien, Para las próximas piensa en algo bueno y que no termine desperdiciando un buen acto.

Luego miro de nuevo a la camara con su tipica sonrisa. —Bueno, niños. Ya casi no nos queda tiempo para que vean como elas no dejan entrar.—Se escucho unos "aws" de decepción de los niños, Lincoln fruncio el ceño ante eso y hablo de nuevo.

—Se que los he decepcionado mucho, mis pequeñas luciernagas. Perdoneme por eso.—Se disculpo formalmente con su público. —Pero les prometo que no lo haré ¡NUNCA MAS!

El animo del publico infantil regreso despues de esa declaracion, regresandole la sonrisa al presentador de Firefly FunLoud House.

—¡Yowie wowie! Ahora recuerden, mis pequeñas luciernagas.—Diji Lincoln antes de que se pusiera los guantes de "Hurt" y "Heal". —Siempre iluminare el camino, solo tienen que...

Se dio la vuelta para empezar con las gemelas lo que diria en su frase final. —_Dejarme entrar._

La canción introductoria del programa sono, dando por finalizado este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

_**Siempre habra decepciones finales, pero nunca habra decepciones que terminen en un final.**_


	9. 9

**Loud House no es mio y ya se saben el resto.**

* * *

La pantalla se enciende y nos transmite el programa de hoy del cual hemos visto nueve veces hasta ahora.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación de siempre... pero con un ligero agregado. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. Y la señal de casa estaba un ratoncito de cabeza grande con lentes. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

La camara mostro una larga mesa azul estaba cubierta de diferentes tipos de chocolates y dulces mientras un cerdo rosado con una gorra roja puesta en su cabeza. Tenía una especie de barra de chocolate pegada a la boca. Estaba gimiendo de dolor cuando la barra se negó a ser teagada. Mientras a su lado habia otro cerdo rosado parecido al primero, pero este tenia puesto un vestido de princesa y con una diadema de diamantes puesta tambien en su cabeza.

Los dos cerditos se sorprendieron cuando Lincoln apareció por en medio.—¡Hola a todos!

Al notar la reqccion por su inesperada aparicion, Lincoln sonrió a todos como siempre. —Se que se preguntaran "Porque hay una mesa aqui".—hizo una preguntara retorica. —Bueno, ¿porque no hacer una gran cena para mostrar nuestra GRAN union en la casa de la diversion?

—Por cierto, ahora dejenme presentarles a estos dos nuevos amigos mios, este es Huskus, la sucia. Le encanta comer y meterse en el lodo para cubrir sus inseguridades.—Presento al cerdo con gorra roja, aunque este no le prestaba atencion por haber reanudado su habitual tegar.

—Y esta es su hermana gemela, Huskis, la limpia. No le husta ensuciarse las mano, o mas bien las patas como si fuera una princesa, a diferencia de su gemela. —Luego miró a la cámara y adoptó un tono más serio. —Aunque me temo que sus acciones son solo... ignorancia disfrazada.—Luego volvio a su habitual y sonriente postura. —Pero por eso estan aqui en la casa de la diversión.

—¡Oye, no me compares con esa bola de carne sucia! Soy un cerdo decente, no un puerco.—la voz chillona de la cerdota con vestido de princesa se hizo sonar de forma muy molesta.

—¡Yowie wowie! Huskis, necesitas ser mas respetuosa para dar una buena impresion a los otros miembros de la casa.—le regaño Lincoln, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas. Los demás llegaron a la mesa.

—Hola, Lincoln—Dijeron los "amiguitos" de la casa.

—¡Hola chicos!—Saludo a lo recien llegados. —Espero que les vaya a gustar lo que se prepara para la cena de hoy.

—Espero que el conejito sea la cena principal.—Casi se le hacia agua a la boca a Mercy pensando en eso.

—Tu solo querrias que fuera eso.—Le espeto Bun-Bun, quien tenia un vendaje y otras partes de su cierpo en la cabeza despues de lo que paso en el anterior capitulo.

—¿Y esos cerdos de ahi?—pregunti Abby aountando a los Huskus y Huskis en la mesa. —¿Son la cena?

Lincoln nego con la cabeza esa aformacion. —Son nuestros nuevos amigos, asi que mejor tratenlos con respctos, aunque sean unos cerdos ya sea de forma literal o no. Ahora siéntense todos, por favor.

Todos acataron la orden sin ningun cuestionamiento alguno.

—¡Esperen!—El llamado de atencion de Lincoln resono en todos y esperaron a lo que iba a decir. —Aun hay alguien mas que vendrá a esta maravillosa cena.

Se aclaro la garganta antes de dar su gran anuncio. —Bien, ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva invitada espcial de esta noche. Puede ser el ser menos brillante del planeta, pero eso lo compensa con su gran corazon y generosidad. Ella es... ¡Leni!

De repente se apagan las luces del escenario por unos cuantos segundos antes de que se volvieran a encender y ahi apareciera sentada en la mesa la rubia Loud junto con Lincoln. A diferencia de las otras "invitadas especiales", esta no estaba horrorizada por estar ahi sino mas bien confundida.

—¿Eh?—Pregunto mirando por encima. —¿Esto no es el salon de spa que me prometieron?

Luego miro a sus alrededores antes de notar a Lincoln sentado junto a ella.—¡Linky! ¡Que bueno que te veo!—Luego precedio lo abrazo fuertemente.

Lincoln fruncio un poco el ceño ante esa muestra de afecto de su hermana, pero solo duro unos segundos antes de volver a su habitual expresion alegre. —Si... tambien a mi.—Se zafo del agarre antes de tomar compostura.

—Sabes, no he visto a las demás en semanas. Eso me preocupa mucho...—Pero dicha preocupaciones se desvanecieron cuando noto al publico frente a ell .—Oh, ¿Estamos en tu programa, Linky?

—Asi es.

—Amo tu programa debo decir a diferencia de nuestras hermanas y padres, aunque no me gusto como te comportabas extraño o como sufria el pobre Bun-Bun.—Luego noto tambien a los otros "amiguitos" de la casa y se alegro por eso. —¿Ellos estan aqui?

Lincoln asintió en confirmación. —Quizas debas conocerlos.

Miro a los muñecos, especialmente a Bun-Bun, que le llamo la atencion por sus heridas y sintió pena por el. —Ohh, pobre conejito. Has tenido que sufrir mucho.

—¡Alguien por fin me valora!—Exclamo Bun-Bun.

—Cuando no eres comida.—Se burlo Mercy del conejo.

—Eres muy gruñon, casi me recuerdas a mi hermana Lori con esa actitud.—Señalo Leni, cosa que hizo molestar a Mercy.

—¡No compares con _literalmente_ esa mujer arpia!—se enojo el buitre por esa comparacion de la rubia.

Luego miro al ratón con cabeza grande, quien parecio no dirigerle la mirada en absoluto. Casi parecio querer preguntar por eso, pero Cerebro se le adelanto.

—No hago contacto visual con seres pensantes de un nivel de IQ de menos de 100.—esa fue la respuesta de Cerebro. Y la rubia no dijo nada mas.

—Bueno...—Anuncio Lincoln a todos los presente. —Pronto estara la cena, asi que solo esperen...

De repente se agacho debo de la mesa para desaparecer en el acto. Luego de un medio segundo volvio a aparecer con una bandeja cubierta plateada que lo dejo en frente de Leni.

—Para ti, mi querida hermana...—Levanto la cubiera de la bandeja para revelar un plato con una sustancia viscosa roja y aue emanaba un raro olor a... sangre. —¡Te doy la mermalada de papas!

La actitud positiva de Leni parecio haber caído de repente al ver la vista de su "comida". Pero intento forzar una sonrisa y agradecer adecuadamente a su hermano. —Ehm... gracias...

—De nada. Por cierto...—Su tono de voz cambio repentinamente a uno mas... deseoso. —Podrias hacerme un favor, Leni.

—Claro, lo que tu pidas, Linky.—Se ofrecio la pobre alma sin saber las verdaderas intenciones detras de esas palabras.

—Leni... podrias _dejarme entrar_, por favor?—Pidio Lincoln, su tono deseoso no cambio en lo absoluto y por un milisegundos parecio mostrar una parte de su cara la del propio Demonio, pero nadie parecio notarlo en el momento.

—Si, pero ¿a dónde?

—A ti.—Entonces agarro la mermalada de papada del plano de Leni y lo metio forzosamente dentro de la boca de la rubia. —Por cierto, gracias por ofrecerte.

Agarro otro trozo de la mermalada y lo puso de nuevo en la garganta de su hermana, mantuvo el forcejeo durante un buen rato mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa macabramente divertida hacia la camara.

—Y recuerden bien niños.—Le dijo Lincoln al publico, mientras presionaba fuertemente su brazo para aumentar el ahogo. —Siempre es bueno ser amable cuando alguien te pide las cosas.

Cuando noto que Leni ya no parecia tener fuerzas para respirar, Lincoln sonrio satisfactoriamente y disminuyo la presion de su brazo y lo quito de la boca de su hermana dejando el cuerpo ahi tirado. —Yo iluminare el camino, y todo lo que tienen que hacer es... _dejarme entrar.—_Luego se sentó de nuevo en su silla tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada..

—Adios, y tengan buen dia.—Miro al resto de los "amiguitos" de la casa que lo estaban observaron desde sus sillas. —Bien... ¿Quien quiere postre?

Y todos levantaron la mano.

La canción introductoria del programa sono, dando por finalizado este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

_**Sin comentarios. Ahora disfruten su cena.**_


	10. 10

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nieckelodeon.**

* * *

Se enciende la pantalla, da comienzo al porgrama que todos quieren ver.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación del anterior capitulo . De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. Y la señal de casa estaba un ratoncito de cabeza grande con lentes. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

La camara enfoque desde un angulo lejano al set, en donde hubo una modificacion del escenario dé la casa de la diversion. El ambiente era mas oscuro y solo una luz brillante del reflector apuntaba al escenario donde solo esta a.

—Hooooolaaaaa, niños.—Aparecio de repente Lincoln en el centro de la luz saludando a su querido publico y agarro el microfono para presentarse, en cambio los niños lo vitorearon como siempre.

Se puso en compustura antes de dar el anuncio.—Esta noche es muy especial, una digna para hacerlos reír. Y es por eso que en esta ocasion nuestra invitada especial de esta noche es una especialista de hacer que te saque una carcajada... de los malos chistes que cuenta, jajaja ¿entienden?

Solo se esucho el ruido de un grillo y alguno que otro tosido. Lincoln puso la mirada en blanco a la cero reaccion del publico infantil antes aclarse la garganta y volver hablarles.

—Como sea, ahora denle la bienvenida a mi hermana, Luan.—Apunto a un lado osucro del escenario, donde otra luz de un reflector brillo y ahí aparecio una confundida y aterrorizada Luan Loud.

Confundida porque de repente aparecio en el lugar y aterrorizada cuando noto que Lincoln estaban a unos metros de ellas. Por un momento haber intentado escapar, pero estaba congelada del miedo y sus nervios lo traicionaban que no pudo hacerlo.

—Es bueno tenerte aqui, Luan.—Le agradeció a la bromista. —Tu mas que nadie sabe como mover masas con tus chistes, haz el intento de contentar a estas pequeñas luciérnagas.

Después le dio el micrófono para que hablara, ella dudo en tomarlo o incluso hacerle caso a Lincoln. Pero pensó que si no lo hacia, podia molestarlo y eso ocasionaría que le posiblemente le hiciera algo horrible. Así que lo tomo, y el presentador peliblanco le dio espacio para hacer su acto de comedia.

—Ah... ah...—Vacilo pensando por momentos de presion un buen chiste que contar, tardo un poco pero logro encontrar uno: —¿Que le dijo una taza a otra?

Vio la anticipación de Lincoln y del publico por el remate del chiste. —¿Qué tazaciendo? Ja... ¿entienden?

Unas cuentas personas en el publico se quedaron en silencio mientras absorbian el chiste y luego se rieron al entederlo. Lincoln solo sonrio, pero esta vez de manera no espeluznante. Luan intento con otro chiste.

—¿Que le dijo la nariz al pañuelo? Creo que te conozco. Me suenas... jaja ¿entienden?

Y esta vez mas gente del público infantil, sino todos, se estuvieron riendo del chiste, incluso Lincoln se tapo la boca para repirmir una risa abierta. Eso le genero mas confianza a Luan de seguir.

—¿Cual es el colmo de un comediante? Que le digan que es un artista "serio".

Luan se sentía euforica con el recibiento del publico infantil, tanto asi que se le olvidado en la situacion en la que se encontraba. Detalle que nuestro presentador peliblanco logro notar y se aprovecho de eso.

—¡Yowie Wowei! Estoy pensando seriamente en llamar la policia para acusarte de _robarme_ la atencion del publico.—Bromeo, viendo que Luan parecia tener un poco mas de confianza en su entorno y estaba dispuesto a hablarle. —Creo que ahora es mi turno. Empezemos con esto:

—¿Suspiste lo que le paso a chu?

—¿A chu?

—¡Salud! Jajajaja ¿entiendes?—Imito la frase característica de la bromista, y el publico se estaba riendo del chiste, incluso Luan se río, admitiendo por dentro que le dio algo de gracia.

—Esa estuvo buen-

—Ya en serio, lo mate.—Eso dejo un poco en frío a Luan, viendo que despues de terminar de decir eso solo le dedico una perturbardora sonrisa.

—¿A chu?

—¡Salud, de nuevo! Jajaja

El publico se río de nuevo con el chiste, pero esta vez Luan no lo hizo... al menos principio. Ella sintío un movimiento tembloroso e inconsciente en sus labios.

Y luego se río

Eso le extraño a Luan, dejo de darle gracia el chiste con el ultimo comentario que dijo. Penso que solo era costumbre al escuchar un chiste.

Pero empezo a preocupar de que no se detuviera aun cuando todos dejaron de reírse. Se volteó hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, pero su mirada no se encontro con la de el... sino con la del El Demonio.

Vio como El Demonio levanto un lata que decía: "Gas de la risa". Si no fuera porque su incontrolable risa evitaba que mostrara alguna expresión facial, se hubiera lo alarmada que estaba ahora.

Se golpeo el pecho varias veces como intento de detener su risa, pero solo causaba que sus risa fuera mas ahogadas y le diera dificultades para respirar.

Luan, por el rabillo de su ojo, noto como El Demonio incluso aun teniendo su mascara facial le estaba dedicando una sonrisa macabra y le decía: **_—¿Sabes que le dice el Demonio a un bromista?_**

**_—¡Dejame entrar!_**

Entonces Luan dio ultimo jadeo antes de quedarse sin fuerzas y caer por completo al suelo, complementamente muerta... y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lincoln, en su forma normal, vio el cuerpo de su hermano con una caracteristica e ingenua sonrisa. Saco sus guantes de "Hurt" y "Heal" y miro al publico antes de hacer su ultimo trabajo.

—Bueno... para que la hemos matado de la RISA Jajaja, ¿entienden?—Luego se puso sus guantes mientras termino de contar el chiste. —Y recuerden, mis pequeñas luciernagas... Yo iluminare el camino solo tiene que... _Dejarme entrar.—_Se dio la cuelta antes de dedicar unas ultimas palabras. —Buenas noches publico.

La introducción sonó en la pantalla dando por significado el final de este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará_

* * *

_**¿Chistoso o no?**_


	11. 11

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon y resto.**

* * *

Se enciende la pantalla, da comienzo al porgrama que todos los niños deben ver.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación de siempre, con otro agregado. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. Y la señal de casa estaba un ratoncito de cabeza grande con lentes. Y por encima de se la señal feliz se encontraba una cerdita vestido con un traje de princesa y abajo se encintraba un cerdo sucio con una gorra roja puesta. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

—Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Mis pequeñas luciérnagas!—Para empezar el programa, Lincoln repentinamente saludo a su querido publico, quien les respondio, como siempre, de buena manera.

—¡Yowie Wowie! Gracias por el recibimiento, niños.—Agradecio a su publico infantil, y cambio su compostura para dar su proximo. —Hoy traeremos un nuev-

—¡No me olviden aqui!

Lindoln se quedo callado

—Aqui abajo.

Tanto Lincoln como la camara se movieron a donde se encontraba un muñeco ventrílocuo, de cabello atado a una coleta, dos grandes ojos, mostrando su dientes que tenian frenos, y una blusa blanca.

—¡Oh, Señor Cocos!—Exclamo el presentador del programa, y luego se agacho para recoger al títere y levantarlo para dejar que sea visto plenamente por su publico. —Que bueno tenerlo aqui en la casa de la diversion.

—Ahora es señorita Cocos, Lincoln.—Le corregio la autonombrada Srta Cocos. Y agrego:—¿Y que se puede decir? Tu show de hace semanas me dejo con la quijada caida... literalmente jajaja ¿entienden?

Tanto Lincoln y el publico se río del chiste. La muñeca continuo hablando: —¡Que espectaculo! ¡Que chiste! ¡Que remate! Me hizo querer formar parte de esta curiosa comunidad.

—Bueno, señorita Cocos, con gusto me encantaría que te quedar-

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡UNA ARAÑA!

Todos miraron hacia el otro extremo de la casa de la diversion, en donde se encontraban Bun-Bun con Huskus y Huskis mirando a Abby usando una escoba para aplastar algo por encima de la pared.

Ambos llegaron al lugar de los hechos. —¡Wow! ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

—Hay una araña en la casa.—Explico Bun-Bun la situacion. —Creí que este lugar era libre de plagas, Lincoln.

—¡Y queremos que lo exterminen!—Grito Huskis chillonamente molesta.

—Oye, también es un ser vivo, princesita.—Le replico la otra cerdita.

—Lincoln, ¿quien es el que tienes en la mano?—señalo Bun-Bun a la muñeca ventrílocua en la mano del presentador.

—Es la señorita Cocos, un nuevo integrante de la casa de la diversión.—Les dijo a los tres. —Pero no hay tiempo para presentacion, hay un problema que tengo que resolver ahora.

Se acerco a donde estaba Abby y le quito la escoba, despues miro a la pared para ver donde estaba esa araña. Vio una figura redonda negra de tamaño mediano pegado a una teleraña y levanto su mano para recogerlo.

Miro a la araña, después de un rato pudo reconocerlo, y se río un poco. —Asi que eres tu. Que bueno que viniste, deja que te presente ante todos.

—Falsa alarma chicos.—tranquilizo al resto mientras bajaba a la araña. —Es alguien mas que se unira la casa de la diversión, se hubiera hecho en el programa anterior pero no hubo momento en donde hacerlo.

—Llamame Araclen, mucho gusto.—Se presento la tirna arañita que seria uno mas en la casa de la diversión.

—Asi que traten de ser amables con ella.—Luego dirigio su mirada a Huskis en advertencia. —Y tampoco la aplasten. ¿quedo entendido?

Todos asintieron la cabeza y Araclen acompaño a sus nuevos compañeros. Lincoln se volteo a donde estaba el publico, agacho poco su cabeza para mirar su reloj mientras hablaba.—Ya resolviendo ese problema, ahora debemos...

Pero corto su dialogo cuando verifico el tiempo y se alarmara un poco. —¡Yowie Wowie! La anterior situacion nos ha tenido ocupados que nos quedamos corto de tiempo para lo que debíamos hacer hoy.

Dirigio su mirada al publico de nuevo. —Hoy queremos hacer algo de musica, y la invitada especial de hoy es la indicada para eso. Aquí esta...—Indico con su dedo "dramaticamente" hacia un lado. —¡Luna!

Y se apaga el set por un momento. Cuando vuelve la Luz aparecio Luna Loud sentada y amordazada; pero a diferencia de Lori, ella traia puestos unos audifonos y sus ojos mostraban mas muerte que vida, incluso cuando noto a su "querido" hermano no se mostro asustada ni mortificada... simplemente ya pareció no importarle lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

—Hola Luna.—Saludo a la rockera atada, pero ella no lo escucho por los audifonos que traia luesto, pero tampoco le presto atención con la mirada que tenia. Lincoln le quito los audífonos y procedio a hablarle de nuevo. —Estoy contento de que este aquí con nosotros. El tema de hoy es algo que te encantara: ¡Musica! ¿Te encanta, no? ¿Quieres hacer algo de musica por nosotros?

Luna siguió en la misma postura; No respondio ni siquiera un mormullo en su boca tapada o un movimiento de cabeza. Lincoln quedo algo sorprendió. —Vaya, ponerle esos audifonos por una semana dio resultados... bastantes interesantes.

Miro hacia el publico de nuevo. —Bueno, pequeñas luciérnagas. Para animar a mi hermana Luna, podemos cantarle una cancion. Y esta es una que ya se saben todos; una cancion que da inicio y fin, pero nunca... pero _nunca_ terminara.

Carraspeo un poco antes de que una cancion de fondo se escuchara, la misma de la introducción y final al programa de todos los episodios de Firefly FunLoud House. Luna abrio sus ojos como platos al reconocer esa tonada.

—~_Estamos muy contentos que sean nuestro amigo,—_Canto Lincoln felizmente mientras veia a su público alegrarse por su eleccion, pero por otro lado, detras de el Luna se movía alteradamente de su silla y gritaba casi exigiendo que pare de cantar pero la cinta que tenia pegado en la boca amortiguaba sus gritos.

Lincoln continuo cantando sin siquiera importarle lo que sucedia atras de el. _—~Y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminara..._

A cada lado de el, aparecieron sus "amiguitos" de la casa a compañarle en esta canción. Lincoln se emociono por su aparicion, mientras Luna aun seguía retorciéndose en su silla mientras miraba con desesperacion y miedo a Lincoln aun con la cancion reanudándose.

—~En la casa de la diversion nos acompaños y convivos todos juntos. A pesar de que no seas muy amable, o incluso muy maduro.

—~O muy inteligente.—Canto Cerebro.

—~O muy limpia.—Igualmente Huskus.

—~O muy cerda.—Del mismo modo Huskis.

—~O muy tranquilo—También Abby

—~O muy cariñoso.—Y Araclen.

—~O muy gracioso.—Asi como la Srta Cocos mientras dejo escapar una risa.

—~O muy comestible.—Mercy canto eso mientras dirigio su mirada a Bun-Bun.

—~O muy valiente.—Bun-Bun no paso desapercibido els ultimo y miro desafiante al buitre.

Lincoln volvio a cantar. —~Aun seguimos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y que esta es una amistad que nunca,—Luego elevo mas su voz. —~pero nunca...

—~¡TERMINARA!—Y el publico infantil grito la ultima parte con totap euforia. Dando por terminada la cancion.

Luego aplaudieron felizmente mientras el elenco de Firefly FunHouse House les agradecia por todo.

Lincoln se volteo para ver la reacción de su hermana a su cancion —¿Y que tal estuvo, Luna? ¿Lo hicimos bien?

Pero la respuesta de esta fue que respiraba agitadamente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro locamente casi queriendo zafarse. —Eso lo tomo como un si. ¿Quieres escucharla de nuevo?

Al oir eso, Luna se detuvo y su rostro se dirigio a la de Lincoln con una mirada de suplica. Transmitiendo su mensaje en claro; no queria escuchar eso de nuevo, o mas bien nunca, pero _nunca_ lo queria hacer.

—Ah bueno.—Lincoln sono decepcionado, pero igualmente acepto la peticion de Luna. —Esperaba otra cosa, ¿acaso quiere pedirme algo mas?

Luna no reacciono mucho a la pregunta, mas alla de bajar un poco la cabeza.

—Acaso quieres... _dejarme entrar._

Luna estuvo indecisa por un momento, pero viendo sus opciones ahora... ya nada valia la pena. Asi que asintió antes de que unas pequeñas lagrimas se escurrieran en su rostro.

Habia sellado su destino.

Lincoln de pronto saco sus guantes de "Hurt" y "Heal" y se los puso. Cuando acabo de hacer eso, se acerco a ella y envolvío su cabeza en sus brazos. —Esta bien, Luna. Todo acabara... pronto seras protegida.—Con una voz suave intento calmarla. —Solo debes...

Y cuando Luna miro a los ojos de nuevo a su hermano, esta vez era no era Lincoln a quien veia...sino al El Demonio. **—¡DEJARME ENTRAR!**

El Demonio le arranco la cinta de la boca y de inmediato metio su palma dentro de la garganta de la Rockera amordazada con fuerza.

No se tomo mucho tiempo en tardar en ahogarla con la presión que ponia su agarre dentro de la boca de su hermana, y finalamente el cuerpo de Luna ya no pudo resistir y termino todo. Entonces cuando dirigio su mirada al publico volvio a ser Lincoln, como siempre lo hacia.

—Gracias por la cooperacion , Luna.—Le dijo sin mirar a atras al cuerpo muerto de su hermana aun estando atada en la silla. —Aqui acaba todo, mis pequeñas luciérnagas. Y recurden... yo iluminare el camino, y solo deben... _dejarme entrar._

Y saludo a su público a modo de despedida. —Adiós y hasta la vista.

La introducción inicial del programa regreso, dando por finalizado este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

**Esto salio mejor de lo esperado... y me encanta... y ahora existe un version mas completa de nuestra querida cancion introductoria.**

**Y gracias a Juggernautic Ops por la portada, ¡Me encanto! Gracias pana... espero(si quieres) mas de esos dibujos.**


	12. 12

**Loud House no es mio sino de nickelodeon.**

* * *

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación, con dos agregados mas. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. Y la señal de casa estaba un ratoncito de cabeza grande con lentes. Y por encima de se la señal feliz se encontraba una cerdita vestido con un traje de princesa y abajo se encontraba un sucio cerdo con una gorra roja puesta. Y arriba de la señal de "Firefly" se encontraba una araña sostenida de una telaraña. Y abajo al lado del sucio cerdo se encontraba un muñeco ventrílocuo. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

Lo primera que se muestre son los marcos de seis de las diez hermanas Loud y de Lynn padre y Rita, que estaban colgados sobre la pared y la camara cambio cuando Lincoln levantó una nueva, esta con la imagen de Luna. Todos tenían marcas en ellos o garabatos infantiles en sus caras.

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa mientras saludo al público. —Hola niños. Como veran estoy colgando marcos de mis invitados al show, seria un malagradecido si no hiciera eso. Ademas... siempre hay espacio para uno mas.—Luego le guiñó un ojo a la cámara y se rió.

—Luego miró hacia abajo para ver a Huskus y Bun-Bun peleando por algo. — Oigan¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Los dos rompieron mientras Huskus sostenía en su boca una muñeca de la imagen viva de Lynn. Luego extendió la mano y agarró la figura de acción e hizo una mueca.

—Realmente ... ustedes dos estaban pelandose por Lynn...—Miró a los dos animales con desilusión. —Se supone que ambos son mejores amigos. No deberian hacer eso.

Bun-Bun sonrió. —Lo siento, Linc. Nos gusta Lynn. ¡Y no queríamos compartirla!

Huskus chilló. —Queremos a Lynn, es algo que cualquiera quisiera ser.

—Muy bien chicos.—Se dejó caer a su nivel mientras todavía sostenía la muñeca en su mano. Los miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Compartir, no es fácil... Pero nunca es bueno estar apegado a algo. Quiero decir... si amas demasiado algo, te debilita. Y luego te vuelves vulnerable a todo tipo de sentimientos negativos como la decepción... negligencia y soledad..

Luego sonrió a la cámara pero sus ojos contaban una historia diferente. —Sé lo que es...sentirse así. Incluso si estar apegado a algo te hace sentir debil, siento que lo debo proteger de nuestros enemigos que hacen que se aprovechan de tu momento mas bajo y todo se vuelva un infierno. Despues de todo... tengo al El Demonio cerca para cumplor eso.

Bun-Bun luego interrumpió su discurso significativo. —Um ... eso está muy bien, Lincoln pero ... —gruño al ser interrumpido, pero el continuó sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. —Simplemente no queremos que el Demonio lastime a Lynn y...

El conejito se detuvo cuando Lincoln miró más y más cerca con una mirada fría e insensible al pobre animal. Lincoln entonces dio una sonrisa con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Que tonterias dices, Bun-Bun? El Demonio no lastima a quien no castiga, protege a quien _yo_ debo proteger. Todas ellas... estan protegidas, incluso Lisa.

Luego miró a la cámara. — _Él_ nunca se olvida. _Él_ no le gusta compartir...—Lincoln puso de pie y luego se rió. —Pero ... ustedes dos pueden.

Luego puso las dos manos sobre la figura de acción y la partió en dos bajo el aplauso de los niños. —¡Yowie wowie! Compartir es un acto muy afectuoso.

Luego tiró las dos piezas y continuó riéndose hasta que un sonido estático penetrante reverberó por la habitación. Su expresión se convirtió en una mirada fría pero enojada a la cámara. —Hemos estado heridos por tanto tiempo.

Aparecieron destellos de la cara del Demonio intercambiando con la cara de Lincoln. **—_Ellos_ siempre ven lo hiciste... dónde estabas... pero yo te saque de sus manos y te di algo.**

Cuando volvio a ser Lincoln, su rostro miro al publico con su tipica sonrisa —Hablando de compartir.—Para olvidar todo lo que se dijo antes, cambio el tema. —Hoy queremos compartir _nuestro_ momento con otra invitada, alguien quien anteriormente fue mencionada . Niños y niñas... aquí esta... ¡Lynn!

Se apagan las luces del set por unos segundos. Cuando se vuleven a prender, aparece Lynn acostada boca arriba mientras que su cuerpo esta siendo aplastado por una pesa de gran tamaño. Y nuestro querido anfrition se habia cambiado de ropa, teniendo un vestuario mas deportivo y llevando una banda elastica en su cabeza.

—¡Hola, Lynn!—Saludo alegremente a us hermana. —¿Lista para hacer unos ejercicios conmigo?

—Voy... a matarte... ¡apestoso!—Lynn gruño con cada palabra que le salia mientras intentaba levantar la gran pesa que estaba encima de ella.

—¡Que bueno que conservas actitud, Lynn.—Luego se río. Volvio a mirar al publico. —Bueno mis pequeñas luciérnagas, hoy haremos una sana y divertida actividad.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Lynn tomo un momento para agarro aire e hizo un esfuerzo para mover la peso que estaba encima de ella. —Es bueno hacer deportes, niños. Y tienes que fortalecerse para lograr lo que _tu_ deseas hacer.

Lynn logro hacer un lado la gran pesa haciendo algo de ruido al caer, que convenientemente Lincoln ignoro, y se levanto para acercarse lentamente al peliblanco. —¿Que me dirias al respecto, Ly-

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, fue recibido por una patada en la entrepierna de parte de la deportisto haciendo que cayera al piso, pero extrañamente no dio señales de dolor ni en expresion facial ni en voz.

Pero no conforme con eso, Lynn se dispuso a darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen del peliblanco tirado en el piso, y luego le dio una serie de puñetazos en la cara con total furia hasta dejarle unos moretones. Cuando termino de hacer eso, se levanto y estaba planeandose irse no sin antes escupirle el rostro de Lincoln.

—Ahora necesito salir de aqui.—Dijo Lynn en voz baja. Y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde estaba la puerta mientras ignoraba las miradas aue le daban todos en el set.

—¡Oye niña!—Le grito Mercy en advertido mientras los demas estaban mas alejados de la situacion. —¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!

—Callate estupido pajaraco.—Le callo Lynn, despues agarro la cabaeza del buitre y enterrarlo dentro de la caja donde estaba. Luego agarro la caja y la pateo como si fuera una pelota de futbol al otro lado de la casa.

Ahora fue Bun-Bun quien intervino delante de Lyn para evotar que entrara a la pierta. —Lynn... te recomiendo no entrar ahí, esa no es la...—Pero Lynn agarro al conejo de peluche lo partio en dos y lo tiro a un lado.

Luego Lynn abrio la puerta y entro al lugar donde se supone que estaba su "salida".

Ahora la camara de enfoco en el cuerpo tirado de Lincoln. No mostraba ni un quejido de dolor o un gruñido que mostrara algo que le afectara, en cambio... ¿se río?

—Ay jajaa Lynn... tan brusca como siempre, ¿no pudiste haber hecho algo mejor para jugar conmigo?—se río con hilaridad de nuevo mientras se levanto como si nada, sin mostrar dolor por lo anterior visto, incluso si su cara estaba casi destrozada.

Luego vio a todos que se quedaron callados. —¿Que pasa?—El hombre de la camara le indico algo que no se escucho al espectador, y el miro hacia la puerta con cautela. —Oh con que es eso, eh...

Pero en vez de mostrarse molesto o enojado porque su hermana escapo, se mostro contento, feliz, ¡emocionado!. —Pensaba en hacer esto con Lucy, pero creo que Lynn es la indicaca para esto. Activen la pantalla; todos deben ver esto.—Les ordeno a los de producción y enseguida hicieron lo que les pidió.

Mientras una gran pantalla de plasma bajaba del escenario, Lincoln se dirigio como si nada al publico infantil. —Ahora, mis pequeñas luciérnagas: el espectaculo que veran a continuacion es el mas grande que hemos hecho hasta ahora en el show. Disfruten la función.

(estatica)

Corria, corria... y seguia corriendo.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando paso por esa puerta, pero no debia dar marcha atras. No queria ver la cara de ese psicopata que los mantuvo encerradas por semanas y quien sabe que les hizo a las demás.

Sacudio su cabeza mientras dejaba. Pero de repende todo su oscuro alrededor se transformaba en otro ambiente; el cielo azul, las nubes el sol e incluso el suelo se habia vuelto pasto verde. Era un campo.

Pero no cualquier campo, sino un campo de beisbol.

Se detuvo por un momento para mirarse a si misma, y ahora vestia con su uniforme de su equipo y tenia en una manopla en su mano derecha.

¿Como es que estaba pasando todo esto? Confundida, miro hacia donde estaban las gradas y se conmociono aun mas cuando noto que el publico ahlra eran simples siluetas negras, pero habia uno que era la excepcion, y ese cabello blanco lo deletaba.

_"¡Lincoln!"_

Casi se asusto al verlo, y solo termino mas confundida. _"¿Como es que el esta... No, ¿como todo esta pasando todo esto, acaso es un sueño?"_

Pero no pudo pensar cuando algo lo golpeo en el casco, cuando el objeto cayo al suyo noto queera una pelota de beisbol. Luego se escucho en un altavoz la voz de un comentarista.

—Uy! Ese descuido de Lynn Loud Jr le a costado a su equipo la victoria a su equipo y su racha de victorias con la remontada que acaba de hacer el otro, ¿como lidiara con esto a partir de ahora?

—Vaya mala suerte, Lynn. ¿Ahora que haras?—Lynn miro a un lado de ella cuando escucho esa voz, pero no vio nada. Solo podía hacer la única cosa que ha hecho hasta ahora:

Correr, de nuevo.

Corrió y corrió por este campo sin ninguna dirección especifica solo corría cuanto podía y alejarse de toda esta locura.

—¿Huir? ¿De que intentas huir, Lynn?—La voz de Lincoln ahora parecía susurrarle al oído. —Solamente fue un error, no fue el fin del mundo.

—Callate—Dijo entre dientes con furia, pero al distraerse con esto choco con algo y cayo al suelo terroso del campo.

Desde abajo, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver con lo que choco y fue un sujeto vestido con una botarga de ardilla, y fue con esa misma botarga de ese dia. Pero se aterro cuando noto que las cuencas de la botarga estaba vacias.

Era como si nadie estuviera bajo ese traje.

—¿Porque escapas de ellos, Lynn?—La voz de Lincoln se hizo presente de nuevo, pero ahora provenía de esa botarga.

Ya cansada de toda esta locura, por mero intento se levanto del suelo y golpeo directamente la cabeza de la botarga decapitándolo, pero el cuerpo seguía de pie.. sin ninguna cabeza humana fuera de ella. Eso confirmo el hecho de que nadie estaba en ese traje.

Ya nada tenia sentido aquí.

—¿Acaso no eres capaz de enfrenarlos y tienes que correr de ellos como una cobarde?—Continuo hablando Lincoln a través de la cabeza decapitada del traje de ardilla. —Esta no es quien se supone que es Lynn Loud Jr.

—¡BASTA!—Cerro los ojos y se tapo los oidos con fuerza para no esuchar mas ese psicopata.

Necesitaba despertar de esto.

Solo debia abrir los ojos. Solo debia contar hasta tres y todo acabaria.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

.

.

.

Los abri, y ya no habia ninguna oscuridad a su alrededor o alguna ilusion creada porquien sabe que. Estaba en una cocina; la cocina de su casa.

—¿Un trago?

No, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Su cuerpo no reacciono de igual manera como su mente, solo volteo la mirada detras de ella, a unos pocos metros, estaba Lincoln con su estupida sonrisa mientras sostenía una ¿taza? o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa que siempre le regalaba a sus padres en sus aniversarios.

—¿No quieres? Bueno, mas para mi.—Luego se río y tomo lo que contenía esa taza.

Podría haberlo golpeado de nuevo, podria gritarle para exigirle que la sacara de ahi y luego llamar a quien sea para que arrestaran a los involucrados en esta... no sabia como llamarle.

Pero no pudo. Solo se quedo observando inútilmente, sin mover un solo músculo.

Luego Lincoln dejo beber de esa taza, y la dejo a un lado para mirarla fijamente.. con una expresion neutra. —Sabes, Lynn... realmente te has resistido mucho. Incluso Lisa o Luna resistieron menos.—Admitio Lincoln.

Dio un pocos pasos hacia el frente, casi acercandosele. —Incluso lograste hacer el intento de escapar; ninguna de ustedes ha logrado eso.

¿Hacer el intento? ¿Tan solo era eso? ¿Ningun "casi escapo" o algo asi?

Estaba dudando de que esto fuese una realidad.

—¿Porque escapas de todo, Lynn?

¿Porque seguia diciendole eso? ¡Solo queria escapar de esta pesadilla viviente que _el_ metio a todos aquí!

Estaba pensando seriamente todo se habia originado por ese asunto de la mala suerte: El partido, el traje de ardilla, ¡todo!

Pero...su voz no parecia mostrar rencor, enojo o alguna muestra negativa hacia ella, simplemente... le estaba recordando su error, y ella solamente la ignoraba y seguia corriendo como si...

Sus pensamientos se congelaron.

¿Acaso lo estaba siendo? ¿Acaso solo escapaba de ese lugar o simplemente habia mas de algo mas?

—No... No lo se.—Dije, pero muy debilmente.

—¿Que intentas decirnos, Lynn?—Pregunto Lincoln, con un toque de condescendía. —¿Que debemos huir de nuestros probelamas? ¿Que clase de ejemplo es ese para alguien que intenta aspirar a algo mas?

Ella empezo a temblar cuando escucho esas palabras. —Li... Lincoln... yo...ah... —Vacilo. —Necesito ayuda.

—¿Ayuda dices? ¿de que manera?

—Quiero dejar de escapar.

—Mientes.

—¿Que?—Eso la desconcerto.

—Tu no quieres ayuda, quieres aprovecharte de mi, de otros para no adjudicarte culpa de lo que haces. A veces siento que debo protegerte, El Demonio tenia sus dudas al respecto. Ahora veo el porque.

—No lo entiendes, Lin-

—¡No! ¡Tu no entiendes, Lynn!—La callo Lincoln mientras se le acerbas aun mas y ella solo retrocedia con miedo. Por primera vez, le tenia miedo a su hermano. —¿A que le temes Lynn, para que escapes?

—¡Por favor, Lincoln! ¡Ayudame!

—¿Piensas que puedo permitirme protegerte si no aceptas lo que haces?—Pregunto Lincoln para luego darle un fuerte empujon haciéndola caer de espaladas al piso. —¡No piensas en los demas! ¡Piensas en ti misma! ¡Tienes que señalar a otros por lo que tu haces y estar libre de culpa!

Cuando dirigio su mirada hacia el de nuevo; ella ya no veia Lincoln en el, sino a El Demonio.

_**—Simplemente es... patético.**_

Todas palabras cayeron tanto en ella que dolieron. Y dentro de ella se sentia como se hervia cuando se liberaba una ira contenida. Ya no podia aguantar ese trato de ese demonio que tenia Lincoln.

Se levanto de golpe y uso sus dos manos para agarrarlas fuertemente contra el cuello de Lincoln o El Demonio, como sea que se llamara ahora. Y lo tiro a suelo para presionarlo junto al piso y hacer el agarre mas fuerte.

¡Ahora finalmente no escapaba! ¡Ahora enfrentaba ese maldito demonio que las metio aqui! !No importaba que fuera su hermano o no!

¿Esto era lo que queria, no? Pues ahi estaba...

Aprete el agarro con todo, sintiendo la carne de esa zona aplastándola con sus manos en un intento de ahogarrarlo o ya en si destrozarrlo.

Miro con furia la cara de su hermano. Y solo la estaba enojando aun mas cuando la vio.

Estaba sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa siniestra, torcida, y que claramente se tomaba esto como un juego. Incluso querrer reírse pero por el fuerte agarre a su cuello solo emitia unos gruñidos de ahogo.

Solo cerre los ojos de nuevo mientras aun seguia aplastando su cuello. Ella necesitaba liberarse de el.

Pero de repente, Sintio que su cuerpo ya no estaba encima de nada y sus manos ya no agarraban algo grueso o algo hecho de carne sino algo... ¿blando y esponjoso?

Abrio los ojos de golpe y vio que ahora lo que estaba ahorcando en este momento no era a Lincoln, sino a ¿Bun-Bun?

Levanto un poco la cabeza al ver que en frente suya estaba el publico lleno de infantes, los mismos que estaba

¿Pero como...?

Luego miro detras de ella para darse cuenta que no solo estaba en esa... casa de la diversión, sino que ahi estaba parando tanto Lincoln como esos muñecos vivientes que lo acompañaban junto a el. Pero su mente se concentró en otra cosa.

¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Imagino todo o acaso un truco raro de ese tal El Demonio?

—Creeme, Lynn. Hay tantas cosas que puedes pensar que son una realidad u otras solo estan en tu cabeza. Si quieres saber la verdad... solo debes aceptarlo y _dejarme entrar._

Levanto su mano para persuadirla de tomarla. —Vamos... únete, Lynn. Unete a nosotros.

—¡Unete a nosotros!—Dijeron los "amiguitos" de la casa, y Lynn juro escuchar ciertas la voces que pertenecia a algunos, pero...

—**¡UNETE LYNN LOUD JR! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR!**—Grito El demonio su voz siniestra trasmitia la mas mortal exigencia.

Ya sea por miedo u otra cosa no hizo nada, se quedo de rodillas alli en medio de todo. Ella vio como la mano enguantada de Lincoln se metia forzosamente en su boca y no hacia resistencia alguna. Dejo de pelear.

—Traquila Lynn, ya todo acabara. ¿Esto era la ayuda que pedias? Porque pronto estaras protegida...—Ahora Lincoln hablo con voz suave como si quisiera tranquilizarla. Lo hacia de un modo extraño mientras hacia presion a su mano dentro de su boca. Ella no quería que la mataran, pero tampoco queria huir de eso.

De alguna manera; se sentía que ya no escapaba de nada. Simplemente... lo aceptaba.

Enterro mas su mano dentro su garganta hasta un punto que no podia emitir ni un solo sonido y ya la estaba ahogando mas y mas. Y cuando sus fuerzas comenzaban a disminuir, todo estaba perdido. Era mejor dejar escapar ahora...

Ya que... todo acabo.

Mientras Lincoln dejo en el suelo a la deportista Loud mientras susurro. —Solo falta una...

Y levanto la cabeza despues para mirar con una sonrisa a su querido publico. —Espero que hallamos llenado sus expectativas en este largo capitulo. Y recuerden, mis pequeñas luciernagas... yo iluminare el camino, y solo deben... _dejarme entrar.—_Y saludo a su público a modo de despedida junto a los demás "amiguitos" de la casa de la diversión. —¡Adiós!

La introducción inicial del programa regreso, dando por finalizado este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

**_¿Esto nunca, pero nunca terminara?_**


	13. 13

**Loud House no es mio y ya ustedes saben el resto**

* * *

La pantalla se prende para dae comienzo a la programacion de que todos vemos.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación que siempre se ve en cada capitulo. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. Y la señal de casa estaba un ratoncito de cabeza grande con lentes. Y por encima de se la señal feliz se encontraba una cerdita vestido con un traje de princesa y abajo se encontraba un sucio cerdo con una gorra roja puesta. Y arriba de la señal de "Firefly" se encontraba una araña sostenida de una telaraña. Y abajo al lado del sucio cerdo se encontraba un muñeco ventrílocuo. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

El show abrió con la cámara apuntando Lincoln, quien estaba totalmente quieto sin mover un solo músculo, solamente limitándose al ver al publico sin parpadear... sin hacer nada

Silencio...

Siguió así por un segundos mas hasta que alguien de producción le indico que ya estaban al aire.

—¿Ya comenzamos?—Pregunto Lincoln sonando despistado, y volviendo a la realidad. —¡Pues avisenme!

Luego miro al publico, ignorando como si lo ultimo no hubiese pasado. —¡Hola, mis pequeñas luciernagas! Es bueno tenerlo aquí en otro episodios a de este gran y educativo programa.

Su público le aplaudio por eso.

—Yo tambien lo amos. Bueno ahora-

—¡Lincoln!—Lo interrumpio Bun-Bun, quien ahora llevaba vestido una camisa deportiva. Jersey rojo y blanco con un "1" en medio, con pantalones cortos de color rojo. Muy parecido a el de cierta atleta...

—Hola, Bun-Bun, ¿que es lo que...?—Lincoln dejo de preguntar cuando vio lo que traia puesto el conejo de peluche—¿Y eso?

—¡Es mi nuevo yo!—Le mostró su nuevo atuendo. —Pense que basado en lo ultimo que tuvimos en el programa, debía ponerme algo de ropa parecida a la de Lynn. A pesar de que no escucho mi advertencia... y que me partió en dos... y que tambien me ahorco.

—¡Yowie Wowie! Sabía que era fanatico de Lynn, pero te superas, Bun-Bun.—Se rió cómicamente de eso el peliblanco junto al publico infantil.

—Es todo una Lynnatica, jaja ¿entienden?—Y salido de la mano izquierda de Lincoln, salio la Señorita Cocos para hacer su trabajo.

—Ohoho esa estuvo buena, señorita Cocos.—Luego de reírse del chiste de la muñeca ventrílocua. —Ya en serio, chicos. Ahora es el momento de decirles que vamos a tener un nuevo miembro de la casa.

—¿Otro?—Una nueva voz aparecio, y esta vez era Abby quien habia llegado junto con otros de los "amiguitos" de la casa. —Esperemos que no sea molesto.

—Secundo.—Apoyo el Mercy el buitre dentro de su caja de zapatos.

—Mientras no interrumpas mis sueños de belleza, me siento bien, oink.—Dijo Huskis

—O mis juegos en el lodo, oink.—Comento su gemela cerda, Huskus.

—¿un nuevo amigo? ¡Qué bien!—Se legro Arclen colgado de su telaraña.

—Necesito saber la medida exacta de esta casa para calcular el espacio restante en nuestro condominios, señor presentador.—pregunto el raton genio Cerebro.

—Todos parecen muy entusiasmados con nuestra nueva llegada, ¿verdad?—Luego miro a la camara con una media sonrisa. —Pues aqui les presento a Krock, el cocodrilo.

Y al extremo derecho de la casa aparece un pequeño cocodrilo de peluche que caminaba en dos patas, vestia con ropa rockera, tenia puestos unos lentes sol, y llevaba una mini-guitarra eléctrica colgada en su espalda.

—Que onda, _bros_.—saludo el cocodrilo a todos, de buen gusto.

—Un placer co-conecerte, jajaja ¿entiendes?—varios de los presentes se rieron del chiste de la Señorita Cocos.

—Parece que alguien con los aires llenos de humor, ¿verdad?—Pregunto entre risas el cocodrilo rockero.

—Es bueno que seas parte de esta union, Krock.—Comento el presentador de Firefly. —Aunque no eres el unico que vendra hoy al programa.

—¿Hay alguien ademas de mi que vendra aquí?—Pregunto Krock curioso.

—Si, siempre invitado especial en todos nuestros shows.—Luego Lincoln miro a su publico. —Pero antes... les quiero contar una pequeña historia.—Dejo de sonreír y miro a la camara una mirada melancólica. —Una historia marco lo que seria hoy en dia... este programa.

—Todo comenzo cuando un niño, que vivia en una enorme casa con muchas personas que son importante en su vida pero a la vez le hacian la vida imposible; todo era caotico para el. Ese niño parecia impensable la posibilidad de que viviera en soledad con tantas personas a su alrededor e incluso estando metodo en si vida... pero un dia termino siendo asi.—Fruncio el ceño cuadno dijo eso. Continuo con su relato. —Simplemente tanto ellas se alejaron de el y ese niño de ellas, sumado al hecho de que los resultados de ciertas experiencias y pruebas comenzaron afectarles emocionalmente... lo extraño es que ese niño no experimentó ningun sentimiento negativo contra esas personas; no los odiaba ni se sentia traicionado. Solo habia un vacío.

Cerro los ojos por un momento para suspirar pesadamente. —Un vacío que no supo con que llenar, que lo estaba matando lentamente hasta el punto que penso que siquiera habia un sentido en su vida. Tuvo suerte de que en un momento, una de sus hermanas tuvo sierte de verlo, noto su vacio. Pudo consultar con ella; le hablo como eso era realmente peligroso para el; demonios internos u alguna otra cosa que lo podian tomar posesión de el y sus acciones, le aconsejo de solamente intentar controlar todo. No pudo haberlo creído sino fuera por lo que paso después.

Se aclaro la garganta para contar lo siguiente: —Lo que vino esa noche; fue lo que lo convenció de todo, y solamente tuvo que ver a _Ellos_.—dijo la palabra. —Esas criaturas verdes y feas, como duendes. Tuvo suerte de que no se dieron cuenta que no lo veían; porque las cosas serian diferentes.—Se río con ironia. —Su mera presencia le causaba pesadillas por noches, pero seguia intentado no parecer que lo veia y eso lo enloquecía.

—Una noche decidio ir al cuarto de su hermana, mientras no estaba, por un libro. El desesperadamente necesitaba respuesta para arreglar su problema con _Ellos_, queria saber si habia algo que lo ayudara a luchar contra eso o su extremo vacio. Y sopresa; no habia absolutamente nada. Eso lo habia abrumado extremadamente, le dolia la cabeza e incluso esuchaba voces, pero una voz en especifica llego a el cuando su cabeza estuvo a punto colapsar, era el...

La pantalla se volvio estatica por unos segundos hasta que...—**El Demonio...—**apareció El Demonio. _**—Asi se llamo...**_

Unos segundos despues, volvio a ser Lincoln, manteniendo el semblante serio. —Quien sabe de dónde vino o si fue creado, o fue algo que existio dentro de el niño desde un hace mucho tiempo o fueron esos demonios que explico la hermana. Da igual cuestionar su existencia. Solo vino a el con algo que lo cambiaria para siempre. Un trato. El tambien quería deshacerse de _Ellos_, le eran un problema. ¿pero porque debería escuchar a ese ente si al final hasta podia manipularlo? El Demonio le hizo trato: Si lo lo dejaba entrar, el tenia que esucharlo primero y ayudarlo en su plan, si lo cumplía el seria capaz de hacer lo que el niño quisiera y dejarle ver la _verdad_; no habia un limite. Penso en su familia, puede que mantuviera distancia con ellos cuando todo esto comenzo, pero aun les importaba. El queria protegerlos de _**Ellos**_.

La voz del Demonio dijo eso ultimo. —Y acepto su oferta... _Lo dejo entrar primero. Yo fui el niño quien lo hiso.—_Su voz se distorsiono al decir esas ultimas palabras. —Dejo que Firefly FunLoud House exisitera. Lucy... gracias por todo esto... y aqui te daremos nuestro agradecimiento de todos en al casa. Krock, dame ambiente.—Le ordeno al cocodrilo, quien saco su guitarra y comenzo a tocar una sonada intensa, transmitiendo mucha intriga. —Denle una bienvenida a Lucy Loud.

Los reflectores apuntaron hacia arriba, luego un cruz sujetada por unos cables bajaron lentamente hasta el suelo, pero atado a la cruz se encontraba la mencionada Lucy Loud calvada ahí por medio de unos clavos en las plalmas de su manos que se escurrian de sangre por la cruz.

—Hola, Lucy.—Saludo el peliblanco mientras le dedico una tenebrosa sonrisa a la gótica. —¿Como estas hermanita?

—Li... Lincoln.—Lucy una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro por sus palmas covadas.

—Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación.

—E-Esto no es... lo-lo que se supone que debias...—Debilmente hablo Lucy, con un ligero temblor recorriendo por su cuerpo.

—No, Lucy.—Lo interrumpio el peliblanco y se acerco frente a su cara aun manteniendo su sonrisa. —Esto era lo que _yo_ queria hacer, El Demonio me dio el poder para permitirlo. Y ha funcionado tan bien.

Lucy solo se limito a quedarse en silencio mientras aun sentia el dolor por los clavos dentro de la carme de sus manos.

—Es por eso que, no solamente quiero que me dejes entrar, sino que tambien...—Apunto. —Queremos algo mas de ti: Tu cuerpo y sangre.

–¿Q-Que?—La sopresa y el shock de eso olvidaron el dolor que sentia ahora.

—Asi es, hoy haremos esa diferencia. Una ocasion especial. Tu eres quien influenció el inicio de esto y seras quien me deje terminarlo...—Cambio su mirada a la de Abby le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ten, Abby. Tu serás quien dara los honores.—Le entrego a la bruja un cuchillo bastante afilado. Lucy se aterro cuando lo vio.

—Po-Por favor no...—Lincoln se acerco a ella con tranquilidad, y revolvio el flequillo que tapaban sus ojos para verlos directamente. Todos llenos de miedo y terro; y entinces le dijo con voz suave:

—Tranquila, pronto seras protegida. Lo unico que debes hacer es...—Cuando lo vio de enfrente se encontro con la mirada del El Demonoo que dijo:—_**¡Dejarme entrar!**_

Y se dispuso a enterrar su mano en su boca forzosamente. Agarro con su otra mano enguatada el pelo negro de Lucy e hizo presión al ahogo dentro de su garganta mientras repetia estas palabras:

_**—¡Dejame entrar! ¡Dejame entrar! ¡Dejame entrar! ¡Dejame entrar! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR!**_

No conforme con eso, Abby comenzo a clavar el cuchillo en el estomago de la niña de 8 años. Saco el cuchillo, ahora lleno de sangre, lentamente y lo volvio a clavar a apuñada, reptidamente hizo lo mismo varias veces mientras el cuerpo de Lucy se torcio por todo esto.

Abby en su utlima apuñalada, enterro el cuchillo mas en la carne de alucy hasta llegar a perforarle los organos internos, y luego arrastro el cuchillo hacia abajo para abrir un corte lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera ver sus organos.

—¡MMHHMGGHH!—Lucy estaba perdiendo fuerzas con el ahorco del El Demonio y el apuñalamiento. Cuando Lucy dejo de dar señales de vida, El Demonio saco su mano enguantada de la boca de la Loud gótica y sonrío macabramente.

**_—Todo listo. Ella es la ultima.—_**Comentó El Demonio, su voz profunda inmundaba miedo a su alrededor y dirigio su mirada a la muñeca bruja. _**—Hermana Abby, tu seras bendencida por su cuerpo y sangre. TU, debes contenerla para que pueda ser protegida; para eso existes.**_

El Demonio acerco su mano al corte abierto de Lucy y lo enterro para recoger un poco de sangre. El Demonio cambio su mirada al publico que girtaron del miedo cuando los vio.—**_Luciernagas... Esto es lo que diria su querido presentador. Solamente dejenme entrar, unanse, vean la verdad y nunca se dejen guiar por su oscuridad. O Ellos los perseguiran y los manipularan._**

Luego bebió la sangre de su mano y eso parecio extasiarlo aun mas. _**—¡UNANSE Y DEJANOS ENTRAR!**_

(Estatica)

La introducción inicial del programa regreso, dando por finalizado este capitulo. _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

**_¿Esto es la ultima... o hay algo mas?_**

**Agradecimientos a Luis Carlos por la idea de Krock, eso es todo.**


	14. Nunca, pero nunca terminara

La pantalla se prende para dar comienzo al programa que nunca, pero nunca terminara... ¿o no?

Pero no empieza con la introducion, sino con un reportaje especial:

La reportera, Katherine Mulligan se encontraba en el estudio de noticas. Y el titular de abajo decía: "Rumores: posible ubicación de las grabaciones del programa Firefly FunLoud House"

—Noticias de ultima hora: Es posible que se lograra descurnir la ubicacion de las grabaciones de "Firefly FunLoud House"—Informo la reportera con un ligero semblante de alivio. —Despues de meses de terror lo que se ha desatado en torno a este programa y sus involucrados. Desde los secuestros de niños y volverlos su publico, el secuestro de la familia Loud, sus posteriores asesinatos y la quema de su casa, y el mismo perpetrador de estos terribles sucesos: Lincoln Loud.

—Las autoridades lograron capturar a los dirigentes de la cadena quien trasmitía el programa y se les exigió saber donde era que se encontraba Lincoln Loud. El informe policial nos dice que antes de que les dijera donde era la ubicaron los dirigentes les explico que Lincoln Loud los amenazo con El Demonio, un terrorífico personaje personaje que ha sido recurrente en el programa, los amenazo a transmitir el programa y si intentaban cancelarlos... creo que no es necesario decir que haría. Les advirtió a los policías que no se metieran con el o terminarían pagando caro.

—No se dara a conocer publicamente donde esta realmente el lugar. Pero se sabe que la fuerza policial van en camino a es estudio. dijo Katherine para luego dar un pesado suspiro. —Se espera que con todo esto, esta locura acabe de una vez.

(Estática)

Ahora comienza el verdadero show.

Firefly FunLoud House comenzó de nuevo con la misma presentación que siempre se ve en cada capitulo, pero con un ultimo agregado. De izquierda a derecha de la señal feliz había un buitre, una niña con un disfraz de bruja y un adorable conejito. Y la señal de casa estaba un ratoncito de cabeza grande con lentes. Y por encima de se la señal feliz se encontraba una cerdita vestido con un traje de princesa y abajo se encontraba un sucio cerdo con una gorra roja puesta. Y arriba de la señal de "Firefly" se encontraba una araña sostenida de una telaraña. Y abajo al lado del sucio cerdo se encontraba un muñeco ventrílocuo. Y en medio la o de "House" se encontraba un cocodrilo. La canción introductoria sonó._ ~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

El show abrió con la cámara apuntando a nuestro querido anfitrión pelo blanco, quien no estaba solo esta vez. Cargaba en sus brazos ella una nenita de mas de un año. Cuando vio a la cámara

—¡Hola a todos!—Saludo Lincoln a la cámara felizmente. —Es bueno tenerlos aquí, y hoy me acompaña mi hermanita Lily. Saluda a todos, Lily.

—popo.—Balbuceo la bebe, mientras Lincoln le levanto el brazo para hacer una señal de "hola" a la cámara.

—Se que van a decir "¿Acaso también va hacer lo mismo con tus demás hermanas?" Este caso es... diferente.—Su voz bajo cuando dijo eso. —Aunque pueda formar parte de la casa de la diversión, no quiero que me deje _entrar_, aun no. Es muy pequeña para eso, El Demonio ha sido muy insistente con el tema pero me negue a hacerlo.

—Pero de no quiero hablar por el momento, sino de otra cosa.

Suspiro con pesadez, mientras parecía estar dificultado por decir las siguiente palabras:

—Nos van a cancelar.—Con dolor, las dijo. Eso shockeo a su publico. Y los niños exigisn saber el porque. —Buenos, pequeñas luciernagas. Ademas de _Ellos_, existen personas que quieren evitar que personas como nosotros hagamos nuestro propósitos y haran todo lo necesario para quitarnoslo. Puede que con todo esto... termine a partir de hoy.

—¡Es tan injusto!—Apareció Bun-Bun evidentemente molesto por la noticia, junto con los otros.

—Meh, mientras no aguante a mas a niños malcriados. Yo estoy bien.—Le resto importancia Mercy.

—¿Ya no jugaremos con mas niños? Eso es triste...—eso desmotivo a la arañita Araclen.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que ya no apareceremos? Pero no he mostrado casi nada de mi, ¡Si, es injusto, oink!—se quejo la cerdita limpia, mientras su gemela Huskus comia detras de ella su comida en un plato, pero igualmente estaba molesta por la situacion.

—Yo solo aparecí un solo capitulo, eso no es bueno, bro.—se lamento Krock.

—*suspiro* Mientras aun tengamos a El Demonio con nosotros, todavía seguiremos aquí.—Comento Abby.

—Mis cálculos dicen que mientras sigamos con el plan transcurrido aun estando fuera del aire, todo saldrá bien.—Dijo Cerebro, mientras miraba una tabla de analisis a un lado.

—¿Quien contara mas chistes para hacerlos reir ahora?—Pregunto dramaticamente la Señorita Cocos.

—Tranquilos chicos.—En un intento de calmarlos, Lincoln dijo: —Todo saldra bien, se los aseguro.

De repente, la puerta de la casa de la diversión se abrió entrando al escenario dos... figuras mas. Ahora eran osos de tamaño humano, uno de pelaje cafe y otro amarillo, con diferencias obvias de genero.

—Yowie Wowie, ¡Mama y Papa Oso!—Se sorprendió Lincoln al ver quienes llegaron. —Hola, que gusto verlos por aqui.

—Hola Lincoln. El gusto en nuestro aquí.—Se sintió agradecido Papa oso.

—¿Quien es esa bebesita quien tienes contigo?—Pregunto Mama oso mientras dirigía su mirada con ternura a la menor de las Loud. Quien esta parecia corresponder al llamado.

—Es mi hermanita Lily.—Se acerco a Mama oso, y le acerco a Lily a ella. —Por cierto, ¿podrían cargarla por mi? Se esta volviendo bastante pesada

—Claro, Lincoln.—Mama oso se dispuso a cargar a la bebe, a quien esta no pareció molestarse, es mas parecia de alguna forma reconocerla.

—Ma-ma

—Ohhh, es una monada.

—Si que lo es. Y si no les molesta que les pregunte, ¿que hacen aquí?

—Bueno, veníamos a avisarles que la cena estará ya esta lista.—Les dijo papa Oso. —Es la Lynn-saña; aprender la receta de ese buen hombre ha traído beneficios.

—Que bueno fueron tus padres al darnos eso, Lincoln.—Le dijo Mama oso al peliblanco, antes de agregar: —¿Vendrás a comer?

—Suena delicioso, Pero no por ahora. Voy a despedirme de los niños y a cerrar el show.

—Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde.—Contesto Mama oso, mientras seguia cargando a Lily en sus peludos brazos. —Vamos niños, que la cena se esta enfriando.

Cuando todos los "amiguitos" de la casa se fueron junto con Papa y Mama oso, dejaron solo a Lincoln el publico. El presentador peliblanco se volteo para ver a la camara y estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo.

—Bueno, ahora que se fueron...

—¡PON LA MANOS DETRAS DE LA CABEZA, LINCOLN LOUD!

La mirada de Lincoln cambio hacia otro lado y la cámara lo siguió, ahora se encontraban un par de hombres armados y blindados con insignias de policia entre todo su uniforme.

—No recuerdo haber traído mas invitados...—Se frotó el mentón en modo pensativo, y luego miro al grupo de policia.—¿Que puedo ofrecerles, señores?

—¡Basta de tus juegos, niño!—Le espeto el policía de en medio. —Vendrás con nosotros para que pagues por tus crímenes.

—¿Crimenes?—Lincoln sono inocentemente confundido, y luego al parecer compredio la situacion. —Ohhh ya veo... ¿No les gusto el programa? Quizas deberían darme unos consejos pa-

—Dije: ¡Basta de juegos!—Le interrumpió el hombre, mientras le apunta con una pistola desde su posición. —Tenemos permiso para dispararte si queremos, asi no tientes a tu suerte, niño psicopata.

Pero Lincoln en vez de sentirse amenazado, se sintió decepcionado por la actitud de estos hombres. —Violencia causando mas violencia. Debería enseñar eso la proxima vez.—pensó eso ultimo en voz alta distraidamente, luego miro al hombre que le estaba apuntando. —Amenazar a un niño que solo intenta concientizar a cientos de miles o hasta millones de personas es algo muy bajo, deberían darles vergüenza.

Sacudió la cabeza mostrando mucha decepción en estas personas. Esto solo pareció molestar mas al policía y al resto del mismo escuadrón.

—¡Callate y deja el acto de una vez! Solo ponte de rodillas y pon las mano detrás de la cabeza.—Le ordeno una vez mas el policía, luego miro a sus compañeros de alrededor mientras les dio las ordenes siguientes: —Ustedes vayan por los niños. Y el resto y yo nos encargaremos de arrestar a los involucrados en esta loquero.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln solo miro disimuladamente a la cámara... no, a la persona detrás de la cámara y con un semblante divertido dijo: —Clyde, apaga la cámara en unos momentos. El contenido de diversión aproximado no es acto para cardíacos.

Luego camino lentamente y con tranquilidad hacia donde estaban el grupo de policías, sorprendidos por eso mas de uno sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron también al peliblanco.

—¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡No des un paso mas o-

—¿Que pasa? Solo quiero jugar con ustedes por un momento, asi podemos divertidos todos con esta diversión que nunca, pero _nunca_...—Su voz se modulo con eso ultimo, y seguido el Demonio apareció entre ellos. **_—¡TERMINARA!_**

Cuando El Demonio se abalanzo contra el grupo de policías, la señal se corto. Entrando en fase de "cortes comerciales".

(Estática)

Una señal con el logo introductorio del programa. Solo hubo una pequeña espera mientras la diversión estaba continuando...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volvemos a la programación habitual.

(Estática)

El show regreso con Lincoln estaba en medio de la casa de la diversión... con la ropa manchada de sangre, incluido su cabello y las paredes de la casa, pero aun manteniendo su... inquietante sonrisa.

—Que bueno que regresemos.—dijo con entusiasmo. —Lamento que no hayan podido ver nuestro juego, aunque duro mas de lo debido siendo que esas personas. Pero ya se fueron de aquí, y es claro que nunca... pero _nunca_ lo veremos en alguna parte... jamas.

Luego dio una cara de decepción. —Pero ya el tiempo se nos acaba y este es el ultimo. Daria una despedida a todos, pero debo decir algo mas importante.

Lincoln cambio su expresión a una mas, inusualmente, seria mientras miro a la cámara. —Nuestra guerra contra _Ellos no ha _terminado_, _solo acaba de empezar. Incluso si volvemos, no sera aquí nuestra batalla y estare solo para cuando se de nuestro enfrentamiento. Así que les daremos un ultimo mensaje a su heraldo con bufanda roja:

Lincoln se acerco a la cámara frente a frente y dijo las ultimas palabras:

—Vamos por ti, _**Nega**_.

(estática)

La introducción inicial del programa regreso, dando por finalizado este ¿final? _~Estamos muy contentos de que seas nuestro amigo y esta es una amistad que nunca, pero nunca terminará._

* * *

**Aqui termina... ¿o no termina? Puede que si una etapa de este show... quizas vuelva algun dia, todo depende de los resultados de su guerra...**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios. Me alegro tanto de termina este fic, ciertamente es algo que no esoerbaa hacer pero se logro... ¿a medias?**

**Siguen apoyandome en mis escritos. Adios.**


End file.
